A Night in the Library
by alightwith-happiness
Summary: Our favorite Heads' first night together. Originally a bed-sharing fluff fic, now a high school drama with slow burn Jily and their classic tropes. Plus all the characters we know and love shipping Jily as much as we do. ! NEW CHAPTER UP ! entirely JILY in which they process their parents' deaths and go on a late night adventure. Can be read as a oneshot. Oh - ABERFORTH CAMEO!
1. 11:05 pm, Monday the 16th of Jan 1978

Lily struggled to keep her eyes open. Sat alone at a library workbench, she turned to look out the high, arched window beside her. She could faintly distinguish where one dense cloud began and another ended, though it was nearly black outside this hour. Hogwarts thick walls were keeping her well protected from what Lily knew was sure to be the windiest January night.

Most students had turned in as it was but their second week back from the Christmas holiday, but here Lily was working on a theoretical Transfiguration essay long after dinner. Not only was already she neck deep in their NEWT coursework, but being back the past ten days to find all her friends alive and intact had taken another toll on Lily.

Soon to graduate from Hogwarts, the seventh-years hadn't spared a single moment, day or night, cherishing each other's company. Sirius led the laughs, Marlene the most dramatic stories. Peter already had a detention, and Emmeline a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, _and_ a Ravenclaw boy's precious time in a broom closet. Remus and Dorcas, though quiet, slayed with their occasional yet sharp remarks; and Alice and Frank, sensible as they were, were source of witty banter and even more significant news.

But even these eight whom she loved so much had gone to bed before midnight tonight, as unlike her and James, they did not have the responsibility of Heads. James would be meeting her here soon for midnight rounds, right after he checked in on a Gryffindor fourth-year in the hospital wing.

With only a dying lantern to illuminate her parchment, Lily tried her best to focus again on her essay.

 _If only James was here_ , she couldn't help but think.

He was a natural at Transfiguration, and not only the practical bit. James himself manifested the physicality of it. It was like his mind could seamlessly make sense of the concepts, _how_ Transfiguration _happened_ , and to hear him explain it and see his brain work aloud like that was magic in itself to Lily.

 _James_ , eyes closed, Lily's mind wandered off once more.

She had been thinking about him a lot lately, and not just because they happened to be together almost every minute of every day this year.

Last year, they'd become friends. Her sharing her fears, him his secrets. And somehow that ended in him kissing her senseless on the Quidditch pitch in front of the whole school when he won the Cup as Captain their sixth year. In the last few weeks of that school year, amidst flushed cheeks and only-slightly awkward bumps in the hallway or hand brushes on the Great Hall table, they didn't mention it. In fact, _the kiss_ had been almost forgotten over the summer when James greeted her on the Hogwarts Express this year with a, "Had a good holiday, Evans?"

Almost. For now, Lily wanted nothing more than to kiss James again.

His fingers, when they drummed impatiently against the wooden table as he finished the last of his homework; his hands, as they clasped behind Sirius's shoulders in excitement; his chest, which, with him being nearly a foot taller than her, Lily found herself running into a few more times than was accidental; his arms, on blatant display of their chiseled glory in the cutoff vest he wore to practice... Lily wanted those fingers wrapped in her hair, those hands behind her neck, herself in those arms, on that chest.

James probably wanted the same, she thought. But for Lily, it was more than a physical attraction. He was intelligent, but also surprisingly caring. What he'd done for Remus and Sirius, and how he behaved with the underclassmen, the teachers, and the way he'd ask after their friends' families, often remembering details others would have long forgotten... That he both gave respect and commanded it, Lily knew she was done for.

But she was afraid. Afraid to give this companionship, this chemistry, another more permanent name. In the war brewing outside these walls, she could lose him. And for that, she wasn't ready.

"Thinking about me, Evans?"

Lily shrieked. James had appeared from beneath his Invisibility Cloak to be sitting right next to her.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that?!" Lily smacked him.

"Well, at least you're up now, aren't you?"

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Why? Was there something you didn't want me seeing?"

Lily playfully hit his arm again.

"OW!"

"Shh," she whispered, unconsciously drawing her head closer to his. "Madam Pince will hear!"

Lily was now definitely awake and, truth be told, delighted he was here now, and not just for the company in the despair that was the Hogwarts library this late at night. She was delighted it was _him_ , full of joy and mischief, bringing her light no matter what state of mind she was in.

James was straddling the bench and leaning down over Lily and her unfinished essay. They were so close that Lily could see a bit behind his glasses and definitely feel the heat from his sudden presence.

Eyebrows raised and a slight smile playing at her lips, she continued in a whisper, "Well, you're on time."

"You wouldn't have been done with this even if I had come earlier," he said quickly but not hurtfully, sliding the essay towards him and beginning to read. "And besides, Creevey is an idiot. He's still going to be in the hospital wing for another week, and I can't have my Seeker out during the first sessions of term so I brought him some—"

"James..." Lily said slowly. She was always berating him for using insults casually, and either he was getting conditioned or he wanted to be better for her, so he jumped back in:

"Sorry, he's not an idiot. Well, he should have _thought_ about the team before getting into a duel with Avery. But anyways, I sneaked in one of my dad's healing potions, and that should speed up the recovery time."

Lily knew better than to mention that Madam Promfrey's healing prowess was second to none because when it came to beating Slytherin at Quidditch, James would leave no stone unturned. James started writing where Lily had left off, occasionally sucking the end of the Sugar Quill before dipping it ink.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" she said.

"What? Finishing your homework?" James replied, now furiously sketching a figure beneath the text.

"No, sucking on _my_ Sugar Quill."

Lily's mouth had been there minutes before, and she was sure James knew this.

"Given that this is the closest I'm going to get..." he trailed off, not looking up.

Lily might have thought, _What? No! You can kiss me right now, James_ , but she was too busy, her head now resting on a propped arm, watching him work.

He was so perfect—broad shoulders, soft skin, that serious look—and just inches away. They were so comfortable with each other by now, sharing their food, their space, that it was like any other time, but Lily was very aware that her and James were this close alone for one of the first.

She sat there for what seemed like minutes, her heartbeat slowly gathering speed and her breath quickening, watching his dark eyes flit across the page. Twice he ran his hands through the front of his hair, but it didn't make much difference as it settled back both times in his characteristic bed head formation almost immediately. Lily wanted herself to reach out and run her own fingers through James's hair, when

"AHEM!" James faked coughed, loud enough to break Lily from her trance but quiet enough to still be a whisper.

Lily choked on her own breath and started coughing.

James immediately put down the Sugar Quill and started rubbing her back.

" _Accio water_!"

A thermos with Hogwarts seal imprinted on the side appeared from the kitchens, and with his free hand, James unscrewed the lid and offered Lily the warm water.

As soon as Lily's fit subsided, James pepped up like normal, "Now, I know that I can have that effect on the ladies, but Evans, I thought you were impervious to my charms."

"It's not 'cause of—" Lily began to argue but was hushed by James.

"Not your fault, love. I'm just that good. Now that your essay is _finally_ done, let's finish rounds? I'm shattered."

"Thanks James," she said sincerely, but then added sarcastically, "What would I do without you?"

Now it was James's turn to watch Lily as she gathered her belongings. The long hours did show on her face, but James found her as beautiful as she was coming down into the Common Room bright and early in the mornings. He was always joking with her because maybe he didn't know how to be serious yet. James didn't know if he was even capable of being as reliable, as responsible as she deserved. Still, he tried his best the ways he knew how.

Lily unfastened her heavy robes to reveal leggings and a dark green cardigan and pulled out a band that had been holding up her hair all day. Grabbing her packed school bag, she draped the robes over her arm.

"I was getting stuffy," she stated casually. "Ready?"

James nodded. "Give me that. I'm not holding anything."

He took her miserably heavy bag from her and despite her initial politeness, she gave in. James motioned with his arm for her to lead the way out of the library.

As they walked, her just a bit ahead, he smiled inside at how elegantly her hair fell down her back, unmarred by a long day of lectures and leadership. In the dim light of the lantern he held up, James could also more clearly see her petite build now that she wasn't donning her robes. Chest high, chin up, straight back, Lily gracefully walked them to the exit.

Though he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her from behind, he dare not disturb the peace they already had. It had taken a decent while to build their comfortable friendship. He would protect her and care for her visibly, but he could only love her from a distance until he knew that was what she wanted too.

Stepping in front of her, James went to open the large doors that led to the rest of Hogwarts corridors. But the knob didn't move.

James shook it once more and tried the one on the other side. Frustrated, "It's locked."

"What? Let me try!"

Lily repeated James's motions to no avail.

James had now pulled out his wand, " _Alohamora._ "

The pair heard a clicking noise but when Lily went for the doorknobs again, they refused to budge.

"What? We can't be locked in. Madam Pince knew I was in here!"

"The door was open when I just came," said James, slowly. "Maybe I'll try Sirius."

Lily knew of the mirrors James and Sirius used to communicate, but her heart first sunk and then soared when Sirius, who was probably snoring steadfastly, failed to answer.

 _A night with James_?

James, who it hadn't hit yet that he might be spending the night wit s, his lifelong dream finally coming true, started banging on the door.

"Shh! Filch will hear you and give us detentions, forget we're Heads!"

Lily reached out and grabbed James's wrist to stop him. As he met her green eyes, James's voice caught in his throat. One thing was clear:

James Potter and Lily Evans, one time enemies and now sexually tense best friends, would be spending the night alone.


	2. 11:47 pm, Monday the 16th of Jan 1978

Finding his voice, James gulped. "So I guess we're stuck here then."

He fixated on the sudden contact from Lily's hand on his. Her fingers firm, they sent sparks up his neck. James had to stop himself from taking her hand in his and deepening their touch.

"I guess we are," replied Lily, withdrawing her hold on James's wrist and thus breaking his focus. "Is there anything else we can try? Ask a house elf to help us apparate out?"

James shook his head. Being the mastermind that he was, he had already once tried this trick with Sirius. They had been stuck in a secret passageway leading out of Hogwarts, but the house elf could not bring them Side-Along.

"They'll have to just let us out first thing in the morning," he said. "Let's find a spot to settle down for the night?"

"Yeah, okay," chimed Lily, adjusting the school robes in her arms. She looked down and started to play with the Head Girl badge pinned on one lapel. "I feel bad for skipping rounds though."

"I'm sure the castle will be fine without us for one night, Lils."

The same spot in both their minds, James and Lily made their way to the fireplace in the center of the library. An ancient mahogany table stood directly in front of the fireplace, and facing in towards it were a large maroon divan sofa on one side and two chesterfield armchairs on the other. Lily placed her stuff down on the one farther from the fireplace.

James, who had already _Incendio_ -ed a fire, began, "I'll take the other armchair."

"No, that's silly!" Lily blurted reactively. "We'll share the sofa."

 _Shit_. Lily began to process what she had unthinkingly said, while James's eyes went as wide as Quaffles. The two were close, but invisible physical barriers still remained. Where even hugs were seldom come by, she was suggesting _sharing a bed?_ Lily tried desperately to rectify her words.

"I mean… I don't think you'll fit on the armchair… And only if you're fine with that, that is..."

"No—sure! Yeah..." As he nodded his head seriously to mitigate her embarrassment, James had to stop himself from being _too_ enthusiastic and adding 'absolutely.'

 _Shut up, shut up, why wouldn't he want to sleep_ _with_ NEXT _to you?! You just made it worse_. Lily mentally kicked herself. She was lucky it was dark so that James couldn't see the shade of scarlet she'd turned.

Meanwhile, James was looking at her as if he were trying to read her. _She doesn't mean it like that... Does she? Nothing will happen..._

 _We both know that's not true_ , Lily practically replied to James, the same thoughts also swirling in her mind. She was trying her hardest to not let her emotions show on her face. Excitement, nervousness, elation.

"It'll be fine," said James, addressing aloud what they were both clearing thinking. "Surely."

"Okay then."

Not knowing what else to do, Lily awkwardly went and sat on the sofa. James started to remove his own school robes.

"You're dressed well," Lily couldn't help but say when underneath the robes were crisply pressed black jeans, a leather belt, and a white button down shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up to James's elbows.

"Ever the tone of surprise," James gently smiled again, his eyes in hers. As he moved to remove his belt—

"You are NOT taking your pants off, Potter."

James just laughed. "Don't worry, Evans. Just can't sleep with the belt on."

At this, Lily's mind went into overdrive. _Why couldn't she have just kept quiet? Merlin knows what kind of girl James now thought she was. And the bit about the pants? Totally unnecessary. She'd seen him around the girls—he wasn't_ like _that._

They were seventh-years now, way past the stage when they would have already been fighting each other—Lily most likely blaming James—for the pickle they were in. But being seventh-years and in such proximity...

Logically speaking, James knew he should still take the armchair. He knew Lily might be uncomfortable—even though _she_ suggested their sleeping arrangement—and that he shouldn't push it. But something in him couldn't help but walk over to her. It made him so happy to just be near her, to be close to Lily Evans, to be her _friend_.

" _So_ how are we going to do this?"

 _Smooth, Prongs_. James tried his best to not roll his eyes as Sirius might have if he'd been here. He should have just taken a side of the couch and told Lily goodnight.

"Uhm," Lily scooted in toward the back of the divan, patting beside her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Potter. We're just sleeping! It's not like we're having s—"

Both Lily and James froze. Lily barely stopped herself from covering her face with her hands. And James knew that, one way or another, he had to play the swooping hero.

 _I am NEVER living this down_.

 _Quick! Say something and make it less awkward!_

"Sorry, yeah, you're right. Silly of me to ask like that."

 _'Silly of me to ask like that_?' _Who was he?_

James plopped down next to Lily. Surprisingly, the divan was the perfect size for both of them. While he laid on his side, she was still sitting, arms around her knees, and turned to face away from him, glancing out the colossal Hogwarts windows towards the building storm.

Though she didn't yet say so, James could tell that something bigger than being locked in the library with him was bothering her. Her eyes and cheeks, usually raised and full of life, had dropped.

"It's alright, Lils. Come sleep. You've had a long day."

Begrudgingly, Lily lay flat on her back, and for her comfort, James also turned to look at the ceiling, arms behind his head. Lily spoke first.

"I wonder what it's like out there."

"Probably cold and wet."

"I mean generally, outside the confines of the four walls of Hogwarts. Living in uncertainty, constantly worrying about your family, how to keep them safe…"

The thoughts rolled off Lily's tongue. She still shied away from mentioning the possibility that any time could be the last time you were seeing a loved one, but even baring this much to James… it was the exhaustion speaking.

"Terrifying. It's probably terrifying."

At this, Lily shifted. Putting themselves in young Aurors shoes, they both lay in a silence filled only by their uneven breaths. Then, James went on.

"I don't mean to be crude, but you're right. It would be nice to not have to leave the castle, would it not?"

He didn't know what else to say. Both his parents had succumbed to their fate standing up for equality just last year. It wasn't that he'd turned to ice inside but he generally shoved the feelings down as far as he could. Sirus, Remus, Peter… even Lily, having those he cared about around him and well helped prevent the excruciating pain from surfacing. A part of James wanted to tell Lily… about his nightmares, about how he wasn't ready… but maybe more of him didn't know if he could let her in yet. He cared for her, but did she? For him?

"Everything that's happening... the bloodbath, the complete and utter terror... I don't know if I'm ready to leave Hogwarts."

Lily took the words right out of his mouth. Before he knew it, James spewed what he was debating moments before.

"Me neither, Lily. But what else _can_ we do but learn our best now so that we're prepared for what's out there?"

She knew he was right, the question more a rhetorical one. But when did logic ever really trump emotion?

James chanced a glance to his side, where Lily lay like a log, eyes wide open. _She can't be comfortable_ _like that_ , he thought. When he was helping her finish her Transfiguration essay, he'd noticed the floral perfume she wore was stronger than usual. Now, it was driving him mad. What was it? Rose? _Lily_? What the hell did lilies even smell like? And where was it coming from?! Her hair? Her neck? If only he could move closer, find the source, nuzzle…

Sensing his eyes on her, Lily spoke, "You know, I never thought I'd be in this situation with you. It's… ironic."

James stayed quiet. Though Lily had chosen her words carefully, he didn't quite understand. _She thought being with him was_ ironic _? What was that supposed to mean?_

Answering his inner voice once more, she added, "Not that I don't want to be here with you, but it's ironic how in long time you liked me, nothing like this happened. And now that you don't—"

"Is that what you think?" James sat up suddenly. Of all he could have fathomed, he had not expected this. He thought he'd made his feelings crystal clear—as clear as he could without being overbearing. "That I don't like you?"

"No, I know you _like_ me. Just not like _that..._ "

"Well you're wrong. Never for a moment have I stopped liking you, Lils."

Lily looked up at James hovering over her. _How did this suddenly get so serious?_ Not knowing how else to respond to his _very frank_ proclamation, Lily challenged him.

"Then why did you stop bothering me about it?"

 _Was that hurt on his face?_ Lily sensed a quickly furrowing brow before James resumed his naturally charismatic expression.

"It's simple. If you were going to like me, you'd do it on your own terms. I didn't _want_ to _bother_ you into it, assuming it would even work in the first place, which it wouldn't." James continued on without stopping, "I was—I _am_ lucky to be friends with you, and I don't want to ruin that. That doesn't mean that I didn't—that I _don't_ —want more."

 _Gah, this girl! How much more straight with her could he possibly be?_ But James reassured himself that if there was anyone apart from the Marauders he would let in this much, it was Lily.

"You're my best friend, James."

 _Well, fuck_.

"I would say you're mine, but..."

"I know," Lily smiled. And she didn't say it but he knew, too. She wouldn't want to take that place.

He smiled and lay back down next to her. If they were going to sleep like this, he might as well get comfortable.

After a short while, she added, "I wish I had the courage to be more than just your friend…"

James held his breath. After a brief pause, Lily went on.

"You mean more to me than that… but I don't—I can't—with the war going on…"

Lily had lost her parents too. He was honestly surprised she'd said this much. Maybe it was the fact they were now the closest they had ever been, shoulders touching, fingers brushing. James and Lily could ignore it all they wanted, but the more they tried, the other's very real, tangible presence was proving too much to not give in to. And rightfully so.

"And you're Pureblood, and I'm—" she started.

He responded so fast, as if he were trained to act out against this word as harshly as its commonly condemned counterpart.

"Don't say that."

When he put his arm underneath her shoulders and pulled her close, she didn't resist. It felt natural.

"I'm scared, James," Lily whispered, closing her eyes and turning into him.

James protectively wrapped his other arm around her. "I won't let anything happen to you, Lils."

They stayed like that for some time. Quiet. Lily wrapped in James's embrace, where she'd admittedly long longed to be. The moment far surpassed James's expectations of it, but even he was so immersed in the bliss that he didn't acknowledge it.

Their icy unease had melted away as soon as they softened towards each other this night. Perhaps the more they would ease into one another, their avenue of friendship would pave way to something pure, unadulterated.

Wordlessly, Lily shifted above James a number of times. She settled in a spot where the steady drum of his heartbeat touched her soul, a reminder that though the world might be falling apart, James—dare she say it, _her_ James—was here, alive and well, _holding_ her.

For now, she was safe. He would vow to it, of course, but it went without saying that he would fight for her wellbeing until his dying breath.

And just like that, James fell asleep, Lily in his arms, for this was how it was meant to be.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Think it could be a lot better? Should I add another chapter featuring morning JILY/being found in the library? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 8:08 am, Tuesday the 17th of Jan 1978

**A bit more dense than earlier chapters, but I promise you won't want to miss the longer paragraphs!**

* * *

Peter woke with a lurch and bolted upright. This was not an uncommon way for him to start the morning. As his twitches and tingles subsided, he sensed, or rather smelled, something out of place in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Something absent.

Sirius was snoring, sprawled across his four-poster bed, half in and half out of the sheets. Remus was knocked out as a log so silent that unless you looked over to his wall of the room, you would miss the fact that he was there at all. Frank was also present and asleep, but James? _Where was he?_

Upheaving his sheets and knocking over the table lamp in the process, Peter rushed to Sirius.

"Padfoot! Wake up! _WAY—KH—UHP!"_ he said, shaking Sirius's arm. "Moony! Frank!"

In his slumber, Sirius growled like the angry German Shepherd he was.

Hearing the commotion, Remus arose next.

"What's going on?" he said lightly, eyes adjusting to the light that was beginning to peek through the curtained windows.

Frank stirred a few times, and Peter continued to work on Sirius.

When Sirius was decidedly disturbed enough, he raised his head towards Peter and greeted him, "Where's the fire, Wormtail?"

"Padfoot, James! He's not here!"

"What do you mean—?" Sirius wiped the drool off of his chin.

"He's not _here_ , not in the dorm, not in his _bed,_ " clarified Remus, who was now conscious enough to motion over to James's bed.

"What's happening?" mumbled Frank, clearly used to the Marauders' antics by now.

"Nothing," Remus called over. "James is probably at an early practice or something."

Frank plopped his pillow over his ears and snuggled back into his early morning snooze.

"But it's Tuesday! We have lessons in an hour!" Peter exclaimed. He moved over to the window to dramatically pull apart the curtains. "And it's snowing!"

"Then he's probably down early, finishing up some homework," began Remus. "I'm sure it's nothing to fret about, Peter…"

The two looked over at Sirius who had made his way up to a sitting position. His legs, clad in grey joggers, were hanging from the side of his bed, and he was donning a black t-shirt. An emerald green _Fuck Slytherin_ graphic was painted into the center, over which Sirius had made slits through. He often wore this to sleep, and unmistakably, as recollection of where James might be 'unfogged' in his mind, Sirius formed his infamous mischievous grin.

Remus knew the expression well. "What? You know where he is?"

Peter didn't. "Great Hall? Library?"

Sirius simply stood up and retrieved his school robes from his wardrobe, walked past his two friends, both of whose eyes were glued to Sirius. As he made his way to the boys' bathroom, Sirius turned back at them and winked.

"Oh, he's in the library alright. _You'll see_."

* * *

Meanwhile, the white light outdoors flooded into the Hogwarts library, gradually at first and then all at once. Snowflakes cradled by great gusts of wind swept past the floor-to-ceiling windows without a sound. If someone had been in the library at this early hour—say, two someones fast asleep in each other's embrace—they would've only heard a dying fire, lit the night before.

Some shuffling had occurred as they slept, so James and Lily now lay side by side, her arm wrapped around him and his beneath her head. The heat they emitted as one had been enough to keep them warm through the night, and the proximity of the other proved to be the perfect remedy for keeping worrisome thoughts at bay.

Lily tightened her arm around James. It was either that or his body's clock, accustomed to early school mornings, that woke James. He felt her close to him before he saw her: deep, even breaths, her delicate weight, fingers curled around his waist.

When James opened his eyes, Lily's face, inches away, took his breath away. She was beautiful; there was no other word for it. Her dark red hair was intruding upon her forehead, where the marks of stress present while Lily was awake were absent and her habitually raised brows were at rest. James didn't think he'd—heck he _hadn't—_ ever been this close to Lily, and her soft skin and gently parted lips were beseeching him closer.

 _She looks so… peaceful_ , thought James. Almost wishing he could stay like this forever, James instead worked to commit every nuance of this moment to memory. Lily's godly-sculpted face, the immeasurable joy he found in waking up with her in his arms…

Increasingly alert, James felt as if he'd never before in his life woken _this_ refreshed. He hoped with all his heart that Lily'd slept as well as he did, for he knew the toll life was taking on her these days. To get her to shift her routine just enough to prioritize herself, her health, was impossible. However, this night in the library may just have done it.

It was at the point where James had been up for way too long— _What time was it? How late were they for class? Why wasn't anyone,_ particularly Madam Pince _, here yet?_ —but seeing Lily sleeping so angelically, James didn't have the heart to wake her.

But as James attempted to inconspicuously move his arm, he felt her jostle above him, and he froze.

Her eyes still closed, Lily wished just a few more minutes of the best sleep she'd had in _ages_. Hazily, she recalled her dream: she and James got locked in the library and… a sentimental discussion later, they'd fallen asleep cuddling. _But what happened next?_ Lily willed herself back into her dreaming state, right where she'd left off, but movement beneath her surprised her into consciousness.

 _What the_ —

It hadn't been a dream! She'd really slept with—well, _on—_ James!

Lily opened her eyes to find him already awake, and the panic stricken expression James was notorious for in the seconds when he knew some prank was going to blow was on his face.

"I—uh—" he began defensively.

"Hi," Lily replied simply. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

James's bed head was infinitely worse in the mornings, but undeniably cuter. The thought of how jealous _every_ Hogwarts girl would be if she knew that Lily had spent the night with James gave Lily an adrenaline rush. It made _her_ feel special. Not that she was any less than him—and Lily _low key_ flaunted it too—but James Potter, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, soon-to-be-Auror, handsome and kind and hysterical... he really was the whole package. And _my oh my_ did he make for Lily's new favorite pillow.

But none of this did Lily say aloud as she continued to look at him, his face now relaxed, vulnerable even. If she could only reach up and…

"Good morning," he smiled, his words divulging his heart as fast as they could. "I hope you slept well. I meant to wake you, but you looked so peaceful… and I didn't want to disturb you!"

This broke Lily's reverie, and she smiled back. "I did, thank you."

She had never seen James without glasses, and though something looked amiss without them, Lily could gaze into his eyes unhindered. The dancing flames from the night before, now dwindling, reflected in James's hazel eyes and brought them to life. _What lay deeper,_ thought Lily, _behind his front of unaffected charisma?_

"We should probably see what time it is. Maybe we're not that late given that no one is here yet."

"Yeah…," Lily sat up on the antiquated sofa. She'd completely missed what he'd just said. "As nice as this is…"

This harmless comment made fireworks go off in James's mind. _She liked it as much as I did?!_

Unable to test his luck any further, and rushing to seem responsible enough, James stumbled off the sofa, and Lily followed suit. He ran to the library gates, impossibly locked the midnight before, while Lily straightened her clothes and retrieved her school bag and both their robes.

"Thank Merlin! They're open again!" James shouted over. "And we have just an hour 'til lessons."

Lily joined him, handing him his school robes. "Good. We have time to get decent before Transfiguration then…"

Happily snatching her book bag as well, James retorted, _"_ We're decent _now_! Maybe time to just _not_ look like we slept in the library…"

As the pair left the library, closing the big wooden doors behind them, they missed the sign that read 'Library Closed for Scheduled Maintenance.'

The truth was the Hogwarts library had never before closed its doors to pupils. And the mulled mead Madam Pince had before bed the night before put her out for longer than usual. By the time she would return, the sign would magically disappear, almost as if it had never been there at all.

"I hope McGonagall doesn't realize we skipped rounds."

"I'm sure that'll be least of her concerns after she reads your horrendous essay on transfiguration for deceit and disguise."

"Hey!" Lily purposely bumped shoulders with James. "It was only that bad until you came along and helped. For which, thank you by the way! A hundred thousand times, James!"

James sniggered. "But what if I actually made it _worse_?"

Lily gasped, stopping to walk completely. "You wouldn't!"

At her severe reaction, James decided to not take the joke any further. He had in fact worked harder on Lily's essay than his own.

James and Lily continued on like that, returning to their bantering, friendly selves and disappearing into the vast Hogwarts corridors. On the rest of the walk up to Gryffindor tower, though saved deep in their hearts, their night together in the library floated away from their minds. Much to their joy (if only they now knew), this night was but a first that James and Lily would share.

* * *

 **By popular demand, there is MORE TO COME! Thank you all for the love and such positive reviews~ means the world to me :)**


	4. 8:51 am, Tuesday the 17th of Jan 1978

**This is turning into a high school drama honestly (binging One Tree Hill on Hulu and MCU's Spider-Man are to blame :)). Tried to stay canonically consistent but have taken some liberties with characters' ages and in depicting magical xenophobia (not confined to Slytherin house). Please let me know if you like/dislike/what you'd like to read more of :) Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Lily and James returned to the Common Room, it was deserted but for a pair of straggling third-years. One boy was hand combing his unruly hair while his friend straightened his own maroon and gold tie. The two rushed past—mumbling something about sneaking a pasty each into the day's first lesson—as James and Lily stepped out from the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

Once again, the two were unusually alone in a space that was otherwise occupied. It was warmer here than in the corridors, and the air ever so slightly more dense owing to the drapes and carpet. James became suddenly aware of how close Lily was to him in such an expansive space.

Lily caught James looking fondly in the direction of the storm swept boys.

"Reminiscing? If I'm not mistaken, you and Sirius still act no differently."

"If I'm not mistaken, you and I will be no different if we don't hurry."

"Meet you down here in five?"

James smiled at her, and Lily smiled back.

—

 _"WHERE IS SHE?_ _"_

Pumpkin juice splashed a foot into the air in front of the three Marauders, high enough to catch the attention of Remus, who was buried behind The Daily Prophet. Peter, his mouth full, gulped; Sirius, a fork of half-eaten charred sausage halfway to his lips, set down his utensil.

The glass Marlene had slammed onto the table spilled juice not only onto the table but also onto some of their breakfast saucers. Sun glistened upon the students from the enchanted ceiling above, highlighting the tips of their noses and also the pumpkin juice.

Dorcas tugged on Marlene's robes, whispering, "James isn't here either."

"Merlin, Marlene," began Sirius as he lifted his plate to wipe away the orange tackiness. "Now don't act like you didn't want them away together."

"Stop evading, Black. I know this has something to do with your useless antics. Remus?"

Before Remus could answer, Alice—who'd been at the table with Frank and the boys—said, "Marlene, aren't you overreacting a bit? I'm sure they'll turn up at Transfiguration."

"Yeah," added Emmeline, more focused on her meal of fresh fruit and black coffee than on the morning chatter. "Heads work, most like—"

"Excuse me, Marlene, but useless?" Sirius waved his wand so that his and Marlene's juice glasses were instantly filled. "Last week you ventured to call my antics entertaining."

Before Remus went back to his paper, he answered (carefully avoiding the word seriously as it would result in a domino of rolling eyes down the table), "Truly, girls, even I don't know where they went. Peter woke me this morning saying that James wasn't in his bed, and that's when I found out too."

Peter looked at Marlene, and Frank affirmed the story with a solemn nod.

To Dorcas, as the two settled in, but more to herself, Marlene concluded, "Lily has never been out of bed all night without letting me know where she is. I will get to the bottom of this."

As the eight attended to their first meal of the day, the initial commotion morphed into the ritual discourse of homework answers from the night before and the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. Every other friend group, regardless of House, also discussed these same topics over their own cups of black breakfast tea and smoldering beans on precisely browned toast. James and Lily would turn up in double Transfiguration alright, and the truth could be drawn out of the couple then.

—

At the strike of nine, eighteen seventh-years were standing with their wands lowered facing the front of McGonagall's classroom, where the stern Professor stood. She briskly surveyed the room to find full attendance by N.E.W.T students from the other Houses but two from her own missing.

"Mr. Black," McGonagall cleared her throat. "Might you know where Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans are this morning?"

"Present!" came a booming, yet short of breath, voice.

"Sorry Professor! We were—" followed an equally commanding but aprehensive one. "It won't happen again."

As the full stock of Transfiguration students turned to the door, James and Lily came bustling in. Lily rushed to the side of the Gryffindor girls, running on tiptoe with her head down to make herself look smaller. One of James's hands was in his hair as always—his glasses not fully set up his nose—and his other rose in an apologetic wave at McGonagall.

Sirius winked at James, and Marlene had but a chance to angrily whisper "Where were you?" to Lily before McGonagall raised her brows.

"I expect it won't... Now who can tell us the first new topic we're covering for N.E.W.T.s this term."

A girl who looked like she might grow up to be Professor McGonagall raised her hand.

"Ms. Bones?"

"Disguise and Deception," Amelia enunciated from the previous night's reading. "Transforming our surroundings and ourselves permanently or temporarily to protect, change, or mislead."

"That is correct."

At this, the Ravenclaw girl raised her chin a bit higher and across the room, a blonde haired Marauder mimicked her uptightness.

"Now, while we've spent the first few weeks back reviewing last term's N.E.W.T. coursework and while the end of year exams are essential for your chosen futures, I suspect you all are in my class for something more."

Ears perked up as McGonagall continued, "No matter what your House dictates, you are all in this class because you are smart, you are brave, you care, and you see yourselves someplace better. There is a war taking lives every day outside these walls, and what we learn, what we practice, here in this classroom, from now through year end, will take you farther than any Ministry-approved exam. So learn with heart and learn for more than marks. It will serve you a lifetime."

McGonagall waved her wand and the classroom was transformed into the first floor of a lived-in home. A drawing room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a living room full of their customary furniture and knick knacks appeared.

"Your home is being attacked and you have to apparate immediately. Work in groups of five, each group take a room, and by end of class, have your room convincingly transfigured so an attacker won't care to seek beyond the surface."

Once the groups split up, side conversations ensued. Seventh years used most of every class time for practice—not theory— and naturally, this was conducive to socialization. Away from the ten Gryffindors, a group of scrambled Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs chatted...

"Wonder why they were late," whispered Mary.

"What a tart, honestly," Amelia hushed back, glaring bitterly across the room where Lily and James each worked with their friends.

"You better act fast, Mel. Hogsmeade is coming up, and this is our last term."

"Don't be so worrisome, Mary. James and I will both end up at the Ministry, where the ginger won't be to distract him."

"Are you two grumbling over Mr. Hotshot again?" came a male voice from their group, one of three who had actually started the assignment and were now turning cutlery into twigs. "Pine for him all you will, but it's pretty clear he only has eyes for Evans."

"Abbott, please. She—"

"Who wouldn't? I do... she's quite _endowed_ ," emphasized Harold Abbott to the amusement of Edward Macmillan and Ted Tonks. "Wouldn't be surprised if she's got Potter all wrapped around her finger."

"She's a Muggle," scoffed Amelia. "A boy like Potter should know what—or rather who—is best for him."

"And if he doesn't?" Ed snickered, slapping Ted across the back. "Dromeda doesn't seem to mind good ol' Ted so much by the look on her face when Filch caught them the day back from Christmas holidays."

"If he doesn't," Amelia said firmly, focusing her energy on the slab before her and willing it into a moss-covered, long-forgotten log. "Then he will."

In the bedroom across the floor, Marlene displayed a similar intensity.

"Where were you last night Lils?"

"I fell asleep in the library."

"And James? Was he with you?"

Lily felt blood rush into her face and stared at her best friend.

"No," Lily lied. "I just fell asleep working on the Transfiguration essay. After rounds... James wasn't with me."

Perhaps she wanted to keep her secret from her eager friends a little longer. How James's solid body felt underneath her hardly an hour before; how he wiped her fearful tears the night before, making her believe she would always be fine as long as he was there to wipe them; and how he had unequivocally said he never for a moment stopped liking her... these moments were best kept private.

Marlene shook her head at Lily in disbelief, not questioning further. For now.

The five girls waved their wands in unison and the four poster bed melted into the ground to form a patch of grass.

Nearby, the boys' conservation was tangential.

Frank head them off with, "Peter freaked the eff out when you weren't in the dormitory this morning."

"Yeah Prongs, where were you?" Peter chimed.

Remus stayed silent, and Sirius mirthfully surveyed the interrogation.

"Fell asleep in the library."

James set his eyes on the formal drawing room before him, waiting for inspiration to take flight. He knew the boys wanted to know exactly what he'd been up to, and so he would steer the conversation another way. Nights in the library had a way of becoming something much less innocent, and James didn't want an image of him and Lily floating around that was anything less than the truth. They were friends, and though he desperately ached for them to be more, they were not just yet.

"The library? That's where Sirius said you—"

"It was just a late night of rounds," Sirius interrupted suddenly.

When no one questioned him, James turned to look at his closest friend, comprehension striking like lightening on James's face. The Map had been with James so Sirius couldn't have known about the library. Still deciding whether to be vexed or enthralled at Sirius's scheme, James noted that the others didn't seem to know he'd been with Lily. Until she signified she wanted otherwise, James would prioritize keeping it that way.

"Late night or early morning," pressed Peter, returning to James. "Did you and Lily finally—"

"That's enough," he said. It was the same voice he used when putting an end to a brawl in the corridors.

He'd deal with his feelings about being set up later. And regardless, _If I'm to mistrust Sirius for meaning well, what would it say about me?_ It was whatever Peter had just insinuated about him and Lily, however, that made James's blood boil. _How could Peter—he has no idea how fragile our relationship is—suggest ANYTHING? It isn't just a callous crush, my feelings for Lily. Pete has to know that by now_. But James also wasn't about to say anything aloud right now when he was certain their class was eavesdropping. The Marauders may have had a post grad agenda, but so did the others, and James couldn't bear to put anyone he loved in danger.

A look from Remus silenced Peter if James's tone hadn't already. Frank took over for James and the chest of drawers folded in on itself many times until it squeezed in between the wooden floorboards it had stood upon.

Meanwhile, James's mind raced. Were Lily's friends questioning her the same way? He was a guy... was she meeting a greater deal of disapproval? The girls knew he had feelings for her, but they didn't expect him to cross any lines, did they? He was Head Boy now. He'd long since cleaned up his act. Was she okay? The stigma that was shamelessly proliferating their school... a Pureblood and a Muggleborn... if anyone caught wind and tried to hurt her for it... as if they needed another reason to hate Lily for being so perfect...

James looked over at the bedroom where the girls worked in tandem. It now resembled more a summer lawn in full fragarant bloom: the walls were lined with ivy and a bench (previously an ottoman) sat in the center, ideal for either sharing secrets or stealing kisses. There she was, bent down on one knee, transfiguring the loose threads of a rug into weeds, her hair falling around her face.

Was intuition telling him to go graze on the grass or to tuck her hair behind her ears, cup her face, and kiss her in the garden? James couldn't be sure.

Sensing his eyes on her as she stood up, Lily met James's spellbound gaze. In return, she sent him a reassuring smile.

It told James everything he needed to know. A matter of seconds later, Lily had on a front of unaffected grace - what he'd seen every day for the past several years and last night too, before they shared a sofa, thunder, and tears. There was a softness to Lily she kept hidden, and for the first time, James was certain she'd bared it to just him.

The class passed without further incident or mention of James and Lily's disappearance the night before. At the end of class, much to the chagrin of Amelia Bone's posse, the Marauders plus Frank were given top marks by McGonagall. Though the forests were creative, something about having kept the integrity of the original room also made it most convincing.

"Keep practicing, in your Common Rooms, on each other... not only will large scale Transfiguration be a part of your N.E.W.T. practical, see if it can catch your friends off guard. No better way to test deception than on those whose trust won't waver."

This last line resulted in murmurs around the room, but the reaction didn't have time to settle before McGonagall continued.

"Now, Hogsmeade this weekend... outside the castle, there are numerous factors affecting your safety that are out of the staff's control. We'd be fools to assume you are not at risk in Hogsmeade. I, along with other staff members, heavily insisted that the trip be cancelled."

The students' faces gave no semblance of surprise for they hadn't discarded the possibility of confinement to the castle this term given how rapidly external circumstances were deteriorating.

"As a compromise, the headmaster has decided this will be the last trip of the year. Only sixth and seventh years who who have passed their Apparation exams will be allowed to go. Notices will be posted this afternoon in each Common Room."

The school bell rang as McGonagall finished her announcement. It didn't affect anyone in the room so they dutifully gathered their belongings, congregated in their cliques, and began to file out to their single lesson before lunch.

James and Lily went to hand in their assignments—both of which had been completed by James—and after a wordless exchange, sought out their friends.

Sirius, who was leaning on the doorway, beckoned to James. "Have fun last night?"

Leaving the boys behind, James bolted to Sirius, grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him out the door.

"What were you thinking locking me and Lils in the library?!"

"It's Lils now, huh?" Sirius grinned.

"If she finds out, she'll kill me! Just when things were going well for—"

"She won't find out, mate," Sirius jumped in front of James and started walking backwards down the corridor. "I did it myself. Not even Remus knows."

"Well I don't want her to think I put you up to it or she'll stop trusting me..."

"Prongs, man, relax. If she doesn't trust you at this point, after months of Heads ish, and now that you're not so obnoxious—well, not in public at least—would she ever? And anyways, I bet things will move along for you both now that—"

"You could have at least told me before you set me up!"

"Nah," Sirius moved back to James's side as the pair stepped down a staircase that made a ninety degree turn. "The authenticity of your reaction would've been lost. You get that dazed deer look when you're lying... now that I think about it, no wonder all our pranks have been getting busted for years... really, Remus should be the distraction... Anyways, how did it go with the two of you?"

James sighed, truly thankful for the moments he'd gotten with Lily.

"She wasn't mad. Calm, actually. And flustered! She suggested we share that big sofa next to the fireplace..."

"Nice one James," Sirius commented as James trailed off in his recap of the night before.

"It wasn't physical... but intimate. It got deep... she brought up the war, and her parents..."

"That was not what I intended," said Sirius with the right blend of humor and sensitivity. He knew mention of the Potters punched James straight in the gut. "But that's good, right? You and Lily got to talk about something other than class work or monitoring the halls?"

"Yeah... we fell asleep cuddling." As he said this, James couldn't help but smile. His heart fluttered, no matter the severity of the topic that had preceded this or that would follow. "But she thought I don't like her anymore... because I've stopped asking her out."

"Then ask her out again!"

Sirius's exclamation was lost as they turned into the hallway most crowded in between classes. The clamor of tens of conversations constituted a cacophony, and a mass of robes shuffled in all directions, each with the primary goal of reaching the next lesson on time.

"They really should have made this corridor as wide as... as high as they made this ceiling," whined Sirius. "Hey! Careful you!"

A lanky boy with short, slick black hair collided shoulders with Sirius. He did not look back.

From behind Sirius, James caught a glimpse of the boy's face, and if Regulus Black also noticed his brother's best friend, he ignored this.

"Slytherins, I swear. Walking as if they own the place."

The pair was almost at Ancient Runes when they heard their classmates coming behind them. James stopped Sirius at the doorway.

"I think she's afraid of getting close to me. I think... she's already lost so much."

This didn't happen often, but Sirius put on a serious face. "We all have. Yes or no, that's for her to decide. But if we don't hold on to what we have left, that's losing already."

James considered this carefully.

"I don't want her to feel ambushed. When the time is right, I will ask her."

"You better," Sirius said, walking aside James and into the classroom.

* * *

 **Wanted to get in a quick update but more heartfelt Jily to come!**


	5. 12:17 pm, Tuesday the 17th of Jan 1978

Lily and Frank were greeted by a stout waft of vinegar and mustard upon entering the Great Hall. They joined the Gryffindor table and a spread of various sandwiches, pickled salad, and crisps awaited them.

Lily had hardly been able to concentrate. She'd just been in a special section with a handful of students who were pursuing Healing. Madam Pomfrey taught them for an hour each day in preparation for the resident study at St. Mungos the seventh years would take up after Hogwarts. As a little girl, Lily had dreamed of studying to become a doctor, so its magical equivalent had been a natural choice. As Madam Pomfrey outlined the differences between topical versus ingestible potions, Lily's mind fixated on the images of waking versus sleeping James.

 _He's even more handsome without glasses, if that's even possible. I wonder if anyone but the boys has seen him without them. Waking, he's the image of poise and build, the agility and fluidity with which he flies... but sleeping too, he's stable, rhythmic... I could fall asleep to that heartbeat every remaining night of my—_

"Miss Evans, could you please describe the benefits of applying Essence of Dittany to an open wound?"

If it hadn't been for her disciplined reading habits (and Frank elbowing her), Lily would have succumbed to embarrassment for daydreaming about James for the second time in less than twelve hours.

"Uhh," she began. "Essence of Dittany accelerates the regrowth of skin on an open wound, thus providing natural coverage and protection while the body heals internally. It is particularly useful in rejoining dismembered limbs or when a subject has undergone splinching."

The lesson couldn't be over fast enough after that. Lily was grateful Frank didn't mention her absent behavior on their walk to lunch, though he did look at her concernedly.

James, Remus, and Dorcas were in what seemed like a heated debate over why Runes was even a prerequisite for Auror training, the majority claiming it shouldn't be as the subject was obsolete. Sirius and Marlene were also bickering over something or another, and Alice was helping Peter perfect—by the looks of it—a particularly difficult silent charm. Only Emmeline was absent.

 _Likely off in a broom closet with the Slytherin Quidditch captain,_ thought Lily.

Frank took a seat next to Alice, and the last empty spot on a bench full of Gryffindor underclassmen was next to James.

Without pausing his argument or acknowledging her presence, James moved his school bag to make more room for Lily. He propped an elbow on the table continuing on with his point.

"On that note, exposure to _actively_ spoken languages is vital to our preparation and should not be seen as just plausible. Why not teach us to be conversational in Goblin, Troll, Giant, Mermish...? Time spent deciphering ancient symbols is a waste. When was the last time any Auror investigated a site that old? Anything of that nature is either a burial ground or does not exist."

Before Lily had a moment to feel slighted at the seeming lack of James's attention, James picked up the platter of spinach, cheese, and tomato sandwiches and placed it in front of Lily. These were, after all, the only ones Lily Evans ever ate.

Lily perked up as she helped herself to a sandwich, but before she could take a bite, Professor McGonagall approached the seventh years.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

Their twelve foot radius went silent. Ten pairs of eyes were on their Head of House, eight of which shifted away from her, first towards James and Lily and then towards each other. Lily lowered her sandwich, and James began grabbing his bag.

"No hurry. After you finish lunch will do."

Once McGonagall left the Great Hall, the usual (and simultaneous) questioning began.

"Damn, James, really rubbing off on Evans if you know what I mean."

"At least it's with Lily for once and not us."

"They're not in trouble, you idiot. Or at least probably not..."

"Dumbledore's probably promoting them—to, I don't know, Assistant Professors or some ish—for being the most exemplary Head duo Hogwarts has ever seen. As if, you need more inflating of that ego, Potter."

"Wait, does this have something to do with where you two were last night?"

"C'mon, you know we're not buying the 'late night rounds.' You weren't in your beds this morning!"

"And _definitely_ not buying the 'not together' bit."

James looked over to Lily who, like him, stayed silent in the face of this affront. It was just their friends after all. Their trustworthy, lifelong, ride or die friends. He should just tell them.

 _Yeah, we were together. Locked in the library so we slept there. What's the big deal?_

 _They'll stop bothering us,_ he thought. But it was Lily who James was more concerned about. Her face was still, eyes not as bright, as if she had no more fight left for today.

An invisible force stopped James from admitting what they'd both independently chosen to hide. There may have been a time when James would have gaudily claimed his time with Lily, a welcome addition to the Hogwarts rumor mill. This was not it. Lily's comfort took precedence. He knew just how much she abhorred being singled out for anything decidedly negative. Not that their friends would judge, but others might.

James wasn't at liberty here to shield Lily by putting an arm around her. Before he could speak out, Remus took the stage.

"Put it to rest. Okay, you guys?"

James looked appreciatively at the most generous of the Marauders and jumped in protectively, steering the conversation offshore.

"Take your time and eat, Lily. We skipped breakfast this morning. We'll go as soon as you're done."

Not dwelling on it longer— _they'd tell them when they told them_ —the squad were soon occupied with their own schooldays, and the pair was off.

Unsure of what else to say, "Still struggling with Runes?" Lily began once the mealtime ruckus of the Great Hall was behind them.

"Not _struggling_ per say but definitely not enjoying. I just think it's silly... No, I take that back. It's reprehensible. There's no good reason to study it unless you'll be mining for wizard's gold or breaking age old curses in like Egypt."

James still seemed impassioned from his earlier debate, so Lily tread on lightly.

"Perhaps uncovering the source of dark magic is a part of Auror missions. Wouldn't knowledge of dated scripts come handy then?"

He couldn't discount her fully. Nor could James help but notice how she hadn't attacked him but rather had thoughtfully deconstructed—and provided an alternative to—his argument. When they were younger, a civil conversation between James and Lily was almost inconceivable. Now, it was frequent. The affection behind providing perspective so delicately, its motive only selfless growth? Touching.

Impervious to the weather outside and to the time of day, this route to the Headmaster's office was always cold, the air stale. Undying torches illuminated the vaulted stone walls beneath which James now looked down at Lily. They walked side by side. She was hardly a meter away.

 _A meter too far._

"Possibly. Might be infrequent enough to warrant making Ancient Runes an elective...," he said distantly, looking up again. "Instead of a requirement for Auror training. Anyways, how was Healing?"

"Oh, you know," Lily mused, arching up to look at James, who was now looking ahead. "The usual lecture right out of the book."

"Which you read four times over the holidays I'm sure."

He wasn't wrong.

"Hey! Some of us aren't naturally talented like you are. We have to actually read the textbook."

 _Plus, frees up class time to think about you._

Delighted at the offhand compliment, James peeked down at Lily once more, who herself was no longer looking up at him. The doting banter was arguably the best part of the current state of their relationship, and so James saw Lily halfheartedly hide her wholehearted smile as they approached the magnificent golden gargoyle.

Professor Dumbledore's office looked now much the same as it would nearly thirteen years later when a younger Potter boy would visit for the first time. This was, however, one of countless visits for his parents.

"Ah, Lily, James," he addressed them from behind his desk, gesturing for them to each take a seat. "Glad I caught you during your lunch hour."

"We're happy to help, Professor. What can we do for you?"

"I haven't been able to shake something young Remus said at a Prefect meeting last year, and it's high time I—by which I mean the two of you—do something about it."

Dumbledore briefly shut his eyes behind his half moon spectacles and laced his fingers together before continuing.

"Hogwarts prides itself on a holistic education, but there is one arena in which we have been sincerely lacking: tolerance. The current climate of the Wizarding world feeds off of the insecurities that misunderstandings of difference breed. We send students off far from celebrating diversity but rather unable to accept it. Before we can demonstrate the strength of inclusion, our students must learn to make sense of labels such as rich, poor, magical, nonmagical... Once Hogwarts can teach its students to think for themselves, only then does the Order stand a chance against the spreading fear."

James and Lily listened intently. They, along with several of their classmates, had been discreetly recruited in the fall of their sixth year for Dumbledore's organization. They attended meetings as the school schedule allowed and trained outside their routine preparation for N.E.W.T.s and future professions.

"As Professor McGonagall must have shared, Hogsmeade visits have been cancelled for the year. I would like to replace the scheduled monthly visits with all-day workshops, and I would like you both, as Head Students with striking attention-to-detail _and_ of utmost character, to develop the preliminary curriculum and eventually lead these workshops.

"I envision activities with inter-House, inter-year groups encouraging a healthy dialogue around diversity in a way that motivates even the the staunchest of critics to participate."

"Should we have something prepared for this weekend?" Lily questioned. "In the four days until Saturday...? First through fifth years could have their first workshop."

"It's short notice, but I'm sure you and James could put together a good introduction—something fun."

While it wasn't what James had hoped—ousting Voldemort's youngest recruits from the castle—it sounded like a worthy first Order mission.

"We'll do our best."

"Before I let you two go for the afternoon," Dumbledore said, reaching into a drawer. "You might want this back."

He pulled out James's Invisibility Cloak and placed it over the desk.

"I must have left it in the library!" James exclaimed, taking the cloak and draping it over his arm.

Lily also stood. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled his omniscient smile and as Lily excused them, added with a wink, "Use it well. I'm sure the two of you will be needing more nights in the library this week."

—

The afternoon passed in a frenzy of spell work and note taking. Peter ran out of parchment in Potions, and Amelia took Lily by surprise in Defense Against the Dark Arts, stunning her when it wasn't in the allowed set of spells the class was rehearsing for the day. Sirius defended Lily, which led to Harold and Edward attacking him, and the lot of the boys received detention.

"They'd think to change the punishment by now," Remus stated, shaking his head at the dinner table.

The seventh years were utterly exhausted by this time in the day and, with a mountain of homework between them and bed, conserved their energy from conversation. After a simple dessert of bread pudding, though, Marlene added,

"What's that Amelia's problem? She's always after Lily."

"Isn't it obvious?" Dorcas said, in between bites. "She's after _James_."

Emmeline clarified. "And James is after Lily, which she can't be having."

Frank fake coughed, making Alice laugh.

When the group spoke of them as if they weren't there, James and Lily dutifully pretended it was so. They used to protest, but when their friends wouldn't stop talking over them, James and Lily had stopped responding altogether.

Emmeline continued. "Davies said she was planning some—"

"Since when does Davies tell you things?" Sirius sounded offended at mention of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"Since last week, when..." Marlene smirked at Emmeline. "She gave him something Mary doesn't."

Based upon the wince on Marlene's face, Emmeline had likely kicked Marlene under the table before going on in the same even tone as before:

"Mind your business, Black. As I was saying, Amelia might be planning something against Lily—"

"AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW?"

As his best mate, Sirius was enraged on James's behalf. He knew James was trying to keep a low profile for Lily's sake and to not only uphold his Head Boy reputation but to seriously _be better_.

 _That's what this year is all about_ , he'd said to Sirius on the train to Hogwarts last September. _Being better._ Something within James had snapped with his parents' passing, like a broken compass finding its bearings and finally pointing North. The effects weren't isolated to James.

Sirius would happily protect Lily. If it meant the world to James, it meant as much to Sirius.

He continued, further attacking Emmeline, "WHAT IF SHE'D TRIED ANYTHING IN THE TIME BETWEEN THEN AND NOW?"

Perhaps the unease was not entirely for James but partially Sirius's own at hearing about Emmeline and _Romeo_ Davies. _Didn't she know he had played a third of the seventh year girls and half of the sixth years?_

Infuriated, Sirius rose, leering at the Ravenclaw table. As if on cue, Frank and Remus each grabbed a sleeve and pulled Sirius down.

"Like I said, not everything is about you, Black." He was the only Gryffindor Emmeline called by last name (since their short bout of casual snogging in fifth year didn't result in more). "I already told Lily to be careful, and that was the end of that."

"I can take care of mys—" Lily began.

"We know, Lily." This time it was Remus, preventing Sirius from saying something accidentally misogynistic. "Sirius just means he doesn't trust Amelia. And quite frankly, neither do I."

"That was a bold move in front of a Professor today," said Alice. "Who knows what she might do outside of class... at Hogsmeade."

"Yeah. My mum occassionally has tea with the Bones, and they're as sickeningly Pureblood as the Malfoys." Frank was careful to avoid comparison to the Blacks or mention of the Potters. "The James thing might only be exacerbating her born and learned hatred."

Lily finally made herself look over to James. Having zoned out the conversation, he had packed up to go to indoor Quidditch practice in the Room of Requirement. It seemed his mind was already on the drills he'd have the team running in preparation for their first match of the term (still two months away).

"Lily, walk with me?"

The same heat crept up her neck as it had in the morning when Marlene had asked Lily about her night with James. James and Lily were always going places and doing things together, but something unsaid—and yet universally acknowledged—had changed. Lily didn't have to look at her friends' faces to be sure of the silly smiles plastered there. She didn't care to when the only face that mattered in this moment was James's.

His lips were tight; he wasn't usually this quiet. James's darkened eyes burned into Lily's glum green ones, and she was sure that emotions equally as dark were welling up inside of him.

"I'll see you in the dormitory," Lily whispered to the girls, nodding to the boys.

Soon, she too walked behind James and out of the Great Hall.

—

Once they were out of sight, James pulled Lily into an empty classroom.

"In here."

"What?"

He looked both ways behind them to make sure no one had followed and, gently closing the door, sat her down at a schooldesk.

The only light entering the room was through windows high on the wall from a gray, cloud covered sky.

" _Lumos_." He set his wand on the desk beside her and was now on both knees, level with Lily.

Lily looked at James, befuddled. "You're worrying me, James. Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

He said this softly, and even though they were alone, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah," Lily reacted. "I was just stupefied, and anyways, Alice caught me before I hit the ground."

"You know what I mean."

She blinked at him.

"I couldn't care less about what they're saying. If it hadn't been for Remus holding me back, I would have hexed Amelia myself."

Recollection of their time together the night before hung in the air between them.

 _I won't let anything happen to you, Lils._

When—without thinking twice—he took her hands in his, she let him. He shut his eyes, concentrating—as if she were a hot cup of tea he was carrying in a dainty porcelain cup, one he could drop, spill, and shatter all at once if he wasn't careful.

"Lily, I...," he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter if we're together or not. They're still going to go after you. And all the same, even if we're not together, I'm _going_ to stand up for you."

At this, Lily furrowed her brows and sucked in her cheeks. She knew the practical thing to do would be to pull her hands away... but he was so close. Lily ran her eyes over his perfect glass skin and his sharp features.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my responsibility as Head Boy to set an example... to stand up for what I believe in. It's what I'd do for any student, what I did for you after O.W.L.s..."

Lily shot up, startling James. It wasn't the memory that triggered her but, in a selfish way, James saying that he'd do it for just anyone.

"I'm going to be late for tutoring," Lily said, stepping away from him and towards the door. When James ran practice four times a week, Lily tutored Potions in the library.

"Lily, wait." He almost pleaded.

James ran his fingers through his hair, certain he had inadvertently screwed this up. He walked over so that he was now facing her, etiquette and boundaries long expelled. Lily lifted her face to James in the wandlight.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say _what_ , James?" Lily's voice broke. "I'm not going to have you risk your life on account of _mine_! Ideals are one thing and reality another. You will _not_ become a target! Not for me."

Fragments of conversation floated to James's mind as he beheld Lily's face, its beauty unmarred by the pain.

 _If we don't hold on to what we have left, that's losing already._

 _I wish I had the courage to be more than just your friend._

Lily was terrified of what he might say—or do—next. No, not _of_ James, but of how he could turn her world upside down with a smile or a joke or by saying he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Lily had no control over herself when it came to James, and her own unsteadiness scared her. If he, like her parents, were to perish, she would be left alone again, utterly unhinged and picking up the pieces of herself she'd given away. This was the only way she could protect herself. _Protect him._

Whatever James _should have_ done or wanted to do, he didn't. Instead, he replied sincerely to the words she did not speak aloud.

"Don't fall victim to the fear, Lils. You're so much stronger than that. You can't give in. Not yet."

Tears silently streamed down Lily's cheeks, and the fervor with which James was looking at her now obliged a response. And so, Lily took a step, reached up on tiptoe, and kissed James's cheek. Then, she walked right out the door, leaving him alone in the darkness.

Hours later, when Lily lay awake that night, tossing and turning because no bed could ever be as comforting as one with James in it, she thought of how he had had it all wrong.

 _Giving in to the fear,_ allowing _herself to fall for James_ , that _was the only way to defeat it._

* * *

 ** _Please pretty please leave me a (short) review! I've worked hard on this story, and it would mean the world!_**

 ** _Also, likely will end this fic on Jan 30th 1978 (Lily's 18th Birthday!)_**


	6. 7:53 am, Wednesday the 18th of Jan 1978

**Author's Note:**

 **Below are the Hogwarts students mentioned in the story. Some are made up, and I've taken liberties with the ages/Houses of preexisting characters. As a reminder, the story centers on the core Gryffindors. Other characters are used purely as plot devices.**

 _Gryffindor seventh years - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Emmeline Vance, Alice Wood  
_ _Gryffindor fifth years - Colby Creevey  
_ _Slytherin seventh years - Severus Snape, Maxwell Yaxley, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ariana Nott, Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black  
_ _Slytherin fifth years - Regulus Black  
_ _Ravenclaw seventh years - Harold Abbott, Edward Macmillan, Ted Tonks, Edgar Bones, Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, Mary McDonald  
_ _Hufflepuff seventh years - Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett_

 **I may fill up the Houses with less than ten students per year as the story requires.**

* * *

Wednesday morning in Gryffindor tower began with a reluctance characteristic of most school mornings. Soon however the sluggishness dissolved, making way for the unremarkable routine of 'getting ready in the morning'—a choreography though practiced for years on end, one marked by stumbles and haste in equal measure.

Showers were argued for as teeth were being brushed. Ties were tossed across the room and pajamas strewn on the floor. Open books on nightstands were closed shut—bending the parchment in between at odd angles—and stuffed into bags.

Sirius and James vied for mirror room to comb their illustrious hair, James snatching the silver heirloom from Sirius and working it through his own. Frank pocketed a letter to post to his mother, and Peter was the last to put on his polished shoes. In a final attempt to ensure no one forgot their homework, Remus listed off the day's lessons. Halfway down the stairs to the Common Room though, it was Remus who ran back up upon sensing he'd almost forgotten his wand.

In another part of the tower, lotion was leisurely applied on the legs of ladies wrapped luxuriously in towels. Pressed robes were slipped into, and curls finger brushed out. Marlene asked to use Emmeline's _eau de parfum_ , and Dorcas stood at the window, squinting up at the sky as if this alone would will away the overcast. Lily straightened and fluffed not only her own blanket and pillows but Alice's as well. Given that Alice had been ready before the rest, she was now furiously cramming her illegible History of Magic notes.

As on any other mundane Wednesday, the girls met the boys in the Common Room. But when Lily saw James galloping down the staircase from the dormitories, shoulder to shoulder with Sirius, head cocked from laughing at what had likely been his own joke, the memory of their confrontation the night before flooded Lily's mind.

 _He looks so exceptionally happy… why did I have to make things so difficult?_

James had said he'd be there for her no matter what, and what had she done? She'd walked out on him. A sleepless night—and thoughts running rampant of how the two of them could possibly make it work—since, Lily vowed to put her fear and insecurities behind her.

 _He deserves better._

And so she'd meet him halfway. She was determined to make this right.

But this morning, if James saw Lily too, swinging his arm around Peter's neck, he walked right past her.

Lily could only stop and stare at James as he brushed past her. Yes, they'd argued, but out of care. Surely it couldn't be so bad for him to not even say ' _Morning_ ' or meet her eyes. Lily felt the twinge of a knot forming in her stomach. Before the sinking feeling could turn into a whirlwind of self doubt, Lily noticed that Remus wasn't with the others. Exhaling slowly and clutching her own History of Magic book protectively to her chest, only did she head down to breakfast when Remus had paired up with her.

When Lily was out of earshot, to Sirius and Peter, James recounted bumping into Snape the week before. Initially, James hadn't wanted to give the incident importance by sharing it with his friends. He was above this. But chastising Snivelous—something Lily would surely disapprove of—seemed irrationally satisfying this morning.

"So I told him I could shine my broom with the grease from his hair, and—" James was out of breath. "And that he could borrow the good ol' oiled up Nimbus 1980 anytime seeing that—forget _girls_ —guys aren't even giving him any action."

Peter snorted.

"He'd have cursed me if it wasn't for Slug crawling down the hallway. Poor thing knew his own Head would favor me any day."

Taking the piss out of Snivelous quelled an emotion James hadn't realized was still bubbling within him from last night. Lily was _so_ good to everyone, even wanting better for Snape after knowing what he'd irreparably become... and here James was saying outright that he was willing to put everything in his life on the line for her... and she said... _she didn't want him to?_

It had pained James to see how strikingly convinced Lily was that he'd be at danger because of her. But it was no longer a choice. Truth be told, from the very first day he laid eyes on her, it never had been his choice to make. James's parents had given up their lives for this cause—not an easy task that, giving so much of your heart to something greater when you have a young son—and now James would do the same. First the Order and now Lily...

 _Soon she'll understand. And when she does, I'll be here._

But that didn't mean that James's self salvaging autopilot would stop him from being an arse for a while.

Flying in the Room of Requirement after their showdown had helped clear James's head, as did being able to run most plays without his Seeker. Almost two days later and Creevey was still out. Over preparing, James was already thinking of training a replacement. Plus, the more Quidditch strategy he could occupy himself with, the less frequent Lily's tear streaked face would flash in his mind.

When he had returned to the Common Room the night before, he'd found everyone but Lily there. While he knew they should have started on their diversity project for Dumbledore, given how the last time she was alone with him had gone, James had chosen not to seek her out. Now, he was choosing to give her space.

 _Just what she wants… Maybe_ I _overstepped_.

Meanwhile, Lily's unkept demeanor, glazing eyes, and repeated loss of train of thought did not pass by Remus. He'd been there the night before when James had returned from practice. Lily hadn't been waiting for James as she usually did. She generally made a point to ask how it went, or he would plop in front of where she was cozied up on the sofa and obnoxiously ask for a back massage (which she'd, albeit occasionally, oblige). Remus had silently put together the pieces of their night in the library, and now, it was as if James and Lily had come together and been wrenched apart in under twenty four hours. The volatility concerned Remus.

"Sleep okay, Lils?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. You?"

"As well as any other night. Sirius didn't study for the actual exam for a _second_ but droned on about his theory how the ghost towns in the northwest with a castle at the center had to have been the sites of the goblin wars."

Lily stayed silent, as if she hadn't heard Remus.

"Lils?"

"Yeah, sorry, I— _what was that_?"

"Is everything okay? With—" Remus tried to select his words delicately but sometimes, direct was best. "You and James."

Lily sighed, releasing the arms crossed over her chest and the tension in her shoulders all at once. She cradled the _History of Magic_ book in the nook of her arm instead.

"It's just—how do I say this?" Lily hesitated and not because it was Remus. He was the easiest one of them to talk to. "I think... I think I like James."

"HOLY WIZENGAMOT! Boys and girls, ladies and gents! She _thinks_ she likes him! What a twist in the tale, what a turn in the sag—"

"Remy!"

"Lils, you've known that. _Merlin_ , the whole school, the students, the staff have known that. For _years._ What's changed?"

"Everything." The pair paused waiting for a staircase to move toward them during which the weight of 'everything' hung in the air. "The war, Hogwarts, what everyone is saying... It's getting so real. We're _of age,_ we can _fight_ , and we'll be out of Hogwarts in less than—"

"You've known that too, Lils. You, who takes decisions that sit well with your heart and not because of some calculation. 'It may seem all odds are against you, but you can beat it. By what's in here. _That_ you can rely on.'" Remus poked Lily's sternum, saying her own words back to her.

Lily had been let in on Remus's secret when they'd become Prefects summer after fifth year. And on Peter, Sirius, and James's inadvertently too. Remus would never forget how when he couldn't make the first Prefect duty because of the full moon and how inadequate it'd made him feel, how Lily had sat by him each night of the waning moon thereafter, comforting him and reminding him of his own goodness. It was Lily who'd said this to him then with conviction. Remus being there for his friends twenty nine nights out of thirty was more than what most people could say they were. The worst comes and goes. And it was James who, when Remus couldn't be there, stepped in for his Prefect duties... James who was chosen, to Remus's delight and pride, for Head Boy.

Lily smiled at Remus, the distant memory sparking up curiously in her mind, and her own words touching her tongue from a dream long forgotten.

"I appreciate it, Remus. I just feel like time is running out, and I could lose him the second we get out of here. At first, I didn't even want to take the chance, and now—"

"It's better late than never! Seize the day! We all know Christmas will come eleven months early for that boy when you do."

Remus was often surprised at the amount of cheer Lily evoked from him simply by being. How steadfastly he'd support her was no different than how he might treat the boys. She was family too, be it with James or without.

"Yeah, about that..."

Lily told Remus how she'd lashed out at James and spent the evening in bed after returning from tutoring, unable to face him.

"Ah so he'll be a bit sore about that. And which boy wouldn't? Especially James, no matter how much he's ' _grown_ ,'" Remus used air quotes. "Just give him time. You know he'll come around to you."

With this consolation, they reached the Great Hall and another school day had officially begun.

On Wednesday mornings, tensions ran high as Gryffindor and Slytherin N.E.W.T. students shared double Potions after breakfast.

Though enough time had passed for the sense of betrayal to have quenched, Lily was still irked by Severus. She couldn't understand how it was possible for someone to change so severely. A part of her doubted herself—had he always been so detestable and she'd been unable to realize it? All the same, she'd once despised Potter for an arrogance she'd ultimately discovered to be an act. Had James's... softness been there all along? Or had both Snape and Potter ultimately grown closer to the men they were each meant to be?

Lily's new friends were every bit of the forever she deserved. James and Sirius on one side—in spite of their very elite, very safe status—were risking their lives and going against the law for a lack of personal gain but to see a better, more tolerant world. A kinder world.

Severus on the other was so indoctrinated that he'd turned his oldest friend into foe. And for what?

Nevertheless, Lily was resolved not to throw punches or spit slurs. At least not first.

Sirius was the second to notice that the tenuous invisible thread by which Lily and James were connected was fraying particularly this morning. Lily paid more attention to Marlene go on about the seventh-year ball than Lily would ever care to, and James had not looked at her _once_. A mealtime record, Sirius was sure. Sirius was used to vying against Lily for James's attention—but today Sirius had it uninhibited. It even choked him up in the middle of a joke. Sirius was so used to saying 'James, catch that?' before going in for the punch that he was taken aback when James had indeed heard the build up.

After breakfast, as the group sauntered to the dungeons, Lily walking ahead of the rest, Sirius knew he had to step in.

"Oi! Evans!" Sirius shouted, catching up with her. He conversed in a tone that was loud enough for the boys behind him to hear. "You're looking awfully tired this morning. A certain _stag_ keep you up last night?"

Lily gave Sirius a death glare, and he knew at once this was more than a lovers' quarrel.

"Oh he did now," Sirius lowered his voice for Lily's ears only.

Lily was well versed in Sirius to know that his current expression meant the cogs were turning in his mind.

A moment later, he turned to her, looking positively content with himself.

"I am just so good. Sure you don't want to snog me instead? After this lesson, _both_ your lovers may not survive each other after all."

Lily groaned, not even bothering to worry about what this might mean, and let Sirius enthusiastically push her into the classroom.

Professor Slughorn adored Lily, but in a class of Slytherins with such notable and powerful surnames, Lily was overshadowed this year. When the likes of Ariana Nott and Maxwell Yaxley demonstrated their affinities for potioneering, there wasn't much she could do.

Then of course, there was the layer of complexity Snape added to the class. James's rivalry with him made Potions amusing for everyone else but awkward for Lily.

Though she and James hadn't yet dated, since The Kiss on the Pitch, James sought excuses to be especially close to Lily in front of Snape. James would constantly "run out" of ingredients he'd then borrow only from Lily. He'd lean over her cauldron to take a whiff, positioned at her chest, often steadying himself by placing a hand on her lower back. He would wink at her when Snape was looking and bolstered her answers to Slughorn's questions—whereas in their other classes, James would rally Lily's arguments as a part of their innocent quest for both intellectual dominance and to whet the other's mind **.** To Potions, James would even make it a point to carry Lily's bag and books. Yes, because it was far, but more to show that _he_ and no one else could.

Except today.

Sirius walked up to Professor Slughorn as Lily took to a raised workbench in the center of the room.

"Professor! How are you this morning? My mother sends her regards."

"How gracious of her! Splendid to hear, my boy. Anything I can do for you?"

"Gracious..." Sirius's grimace looked much like a smile. "Right, right… well Professor, I was hoping you could help me out with the tiniest of things..."

Sirius leaned in and, as the rest of the class filed in, Lily knew this did not bode well.

James had actually managed to ignore Sirius and Lily on their way down to the dungeons. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sirius berated him for avoiding her— _'That's not how you get your girl!'—_ but what else could he do? She'd tied his hands herself.

So when James settled in at the table in front of Lily and when Ariana Nott walked up to him—her white shirt unbuttoned underneath her robes, the knot of her green silk tie grazing more of her flesh than the shirt, James let himself remember how much he loved the color green. When Ariana propped herself up on the desk he stood at, cocking her head back so her high blonde pony tail swung, pressing her leg against his own ever so accidentally, James let himself remember how Lily felt on top of him just two nights before.

Alice and Dorcas, who'd walked in with Remus and Frank to boot, exchanged glances at the scene but were not taken aback. Trouble in paradise or not, Pureblood or Half-Blood, seventh year or fifth year, Slytherin or Ravenclaw, _all_ of the girls at Hogwarts were after James. He hadn't won Most Desirable Mister in the Daily Prophet's teen column three years in a row for naught.

Like Amelia Bones the day before, Ariana Nott too was willing to go as far as it would take for a piece of the Potter boy and his fortune. Closely following her mother's instructions, she'd been vetting him for as long as the batch could remember. Sneaking details about Slytherin's game plans or sharing their Common Room's password with the Marauders—without James even asking her to—little did Ariana know that her efforts were destined to be in vain.

Once Alice took her seat next to Lily and Sirius, she took the brunt of Lily's failed attempts to ignore Ariana's—as Lily would later put it— _blatant seduction_ of James. Lily even asked Alice a question about the History of Magic notes she definitively remembered as she herself had helped Alice revise them before breakfast. Sirius couldn't have been found enjoying himself more.

Just when Lily thought looking over to his desk would be fine, Ariana's icy blue eyes caught Lily's green ones. With a smirk, Ariana looked down at James, artfully placing a hand on his shoulder. At whatever he said next, covering her mouth theatrically, she threw her head back to laugh.

Lily was fuming. Before she knew it, she was intuitively leaning toward them…

With an abrupt crash, a flask fell and shattered, sending bits of glass flying across the floor.

The students and professor in the room went silent. James turned his head to look at the ground and then up at Lily.

Lily wished she could apparate away at once. Too caught up in staring at that Ariana throwing herself all over James, Lily had knocked over the flask and was now certain that the entire class had noticed why.

James suddenly felt so hot in the neck, it was as if he'd broken the flask himself. Peeling himself from Ariana, he stepped up, raising his wand to clear away the mess.

"Alright, Evans?" he let a smidgen of concern show.

Before Lily had a chance to respond, Slughorn made his way over with much fuss and fanfare.

"Step aside if you will, Miss Evans. Not to worry!"

And with one wave of the professor's wand, the pieces of glass floated up in the air and melded together in one fluid reverse motion.

At that moment, Severus Snape walked into the room. The last of the class to arrive and having missed the earlier action, he looked bitterly at James anyway and then went to join the Yaxley and Lestrange bench.

"Good morning class," addressed Slughorn rather firmly. "Today we will be beginning a particularly involved potion. But perhaps more challenging than that, we'll be practicing _collaboration._ Each of you will partner up with a member of the other House."

In response to this, the class shuffled, looking around in search of those whom they might tolerate. What was more clear, however, was whom they definitely couldn't stand to work with.

The Gryffindor boys battled eyes with the Slytherins. James knew he was ready to take on Snape, but there was no way in Azkaban he would leave Lily to work with Snape.

Ariana, who was still sitting next to James, looked at him unabashedly. From behind them, Sirius had to take from Lily's hand the bowl she was gripping quite aggressively, in spite of the fact she'd just sent a vessel to its end.

"Don't get too excited—partners will be assigned."

Under the breath groans ensued. Lily's blood boiled as if James had already been assigned to work with Ariana.

"But feel free to get excited for the potion: Subsistence. It can take up to two weeks to brew, so while we begin today, we will likely not see results until next Friday's class. This is an interesting one, as though it takes a while to make, it may be stored for years and taken as a substitute for food in dire times. Now, partners will be as follows…"

Slughorn listed each of the Gryffindors followed by a Slytherin. Each time Lily's name or Snape's name wasn't called, James held his breath. Each time Slughorn failed to mention Nott or Potter, Lily grew increasingly anxious. Finally, four names remained.

"Potter and Nott. Evans and Snape."

James stood up in his seat so fast that he forcefully knocked over his stool. Lily looked furiously between Ariana and Snape.

"Settle down, my dear boy."

"Uhm, Professor," began James.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to kindly request to be paired with _Severus_."

Lily's very red ears couldn't believe what they heard. Her attention pivoted back to the front of the classroom. As for the rest of the class, the scene playing before them now warranted popcorn.

"Now, I can't be taking special requests from one student. It defeats the purpose of assigned partners. And more importantly, it's an exercise in toleration, my boy!"

"And who better to tolerate _Severus_ than me?

"Son…"

Slughorn looked over exasperatedly at Snape whose expression was so dark it was indecipherable. Snape opened his mouth to either protest or curse, but then Sirius on the other side of the room whispered a spell and all fairness was forgotten.

"Okay then, Miss Nott, please move your books back to work with Miss Evans."

Ariana looked at their Professor as if she might slap him, but James looked eager as he cleared the table, making way for Snape to dredge over.

Lily began putting her hair up as Alice and Sirius got up to go to their partners, half relieved Ariana wasn't left with James.

"Don't bother," Ariana said glumly as she put down her supplies next to Lily. "It won't make a difference, you know. I'd have killed myself if I were a redhead."

Lily hesitated for a second and then continued on with both her messy bun and her sharp tongue. "Better for you to be dead than dumb, blonde, and decorative."

"At least I don't have a fire crotch… we both know whose Potter would rather see."

At this, Lily was left speechless. She scoffed, not wanting to leave Ariana with the better remark. " _Rather see?_ It's a matter of whose _James_ _has_ _seen_ , my dear."

Taken aback, Ariana changed the topic. "Let's just start on the potion," she grumbled.

Thankfully, Lily nodded and flipped to the instructions for Subsistence in her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

At the table ahead, James and Snape weren't getting along any better.

"Be grateful you're with me, Snape. Evans would have eaten you alive."

"Please, Potter. If she were that capable, she wouldn't need you to fight her fights."

James had planned on playing fair with Snape if it meant protecting Lily from having to deal with him for two weeks, but Snape managed to get under James's skin as usual. Insinuating that Lily was less than capable in any way was a direct wound to James's own ego. No one dared to say that about Lily Evans, the smartest, nicest, most beautiful girl, least of all _Snivelous Snaps._ James would stand up for her unfalteringly no matter what Snape said.

"Head Girl, Healer-in-Training, Professor's Assistant, Eleven O.W.L.s… how many did you get again?" James started. "Four? Or was it five? Think she's doing just fine on her own, don't you?"

"Right… on her own, alright," muttered Snape. "Just remember… she's as distractible as Niffler, that one. It's just a matter of time before she gets bored of you driveling at her fingertips like a dog, doing her dirty work. That's what these Mudbloods do—"

Wand aside, James punched Snape with the severity with which he slammed a Quaffle in for the winning goal. Though the class went quiet for the second time this lesson, what happened next was hazy. Snape somehow banged his head on an uncovered, simmering cauldron. James was right behind him, going in for another punch. Before he made contact though, Remus was there in such a flash that he separated James and Snape with a single blow from his wand. James hit a wall while Snape's back hit a workbench, sending even more ingredients crashing down to the ground. James was covered in soot and the ends of Snape's black hair were singed.

Slughorn chose that moment to reenter the classroom with sap from a gold leafed tree. Detentions (and new partners) were assigned, and the rest of the class passed without a noteworthy sound.

The History of Magic exam followed and by lunchtime, the Gryffindor ten were too collaborated and question paper-ed out to properly revisit what had happened in the first hour of lessons. Lily had however, over her bowl of leek and potato soup, felt the eyes of girls from all Houses on her. Whatever she'd said to get Ariana off her back would now come back to bite her.

James hadn't looked at Lily since punching Snape, though Lily had attempted to approach James after Potions to ask if he (and his hand) were alright. She couldn't help but feel touched at how he'd requested to change partners without a second thought about what the rest of the class would say. It was then that Lily had known, no matter what front James was putting on, he was doing exactly what he'd said he would do by upholding her wellbeing.

Three hours after the incident and in the middle of a bite of a sweet ginger biscuit, James finally decided enough was enough. _Why was he holding it in?_

"Where did Slug get the _brilliant_ idea of mixing Houses? We're not first years needing to learn to work together. He damn well knows _who_ they are and what we think."

Lily bore eyes into Sirius but remained wordless.

"You could have also _not_ hit Snape, you know? I know he's a bit of prick, but…" began Dorcas, her intent only a voice of reason. "Or even _not_ _chosen_ to partner with him."

"And what? Leave him to say or do Merlin knows what to Lily?"

Peter supported James. "It's the Amelia situation all over again."

"Ariana isn't better by that measure," replied Dorcas.

"But she isn't stupid enough to try anything in class, unlike Amelia. She has a reputation to maintain, especially in front of Slug."

"And we _know_ how low Snape can stoop."

A mass of clouds thundered from the enchanted sky above them. The gray feigned was identical to the actual weather conditions outside the castle, and on days like this, Sirius wondered if the ceiling wasn't enchanted or why the staff bothered to bewitch it at all.

"Well, at least you had an excuse to stick it to Snaps," Sirius chimed.

James's chest swelled with a mix of validation and guilt. So much for _being better_.

Lily also decided enough was enough.

"And that makes you any better than him?" she directed at James.

" _Why_ are you _still_ standing up for him?" James enunciated each word, tasting it to remedy the incredulity.

Lily hit Sirius's arm not painlessly but without giving away his arrangement of the morning's activities. Snatching her book bag and not bothering to finish her dessert, she stormed off.

James's question was left unanswered.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WITHOUT MUCH JILY. Promise that the next chapter starts with Jily and is Jily-centric. Still hope you enjoyed ~ would love to hear thoughts/get a short review! Thank YOU for reading :)**


	7. 12:40 pm, Wednesday the 18th of Jan 1978

James cast a Temporary Sticking Charm, discreetly gluing himself to the Great Hall bench.

 _I can't go after her. Not in this state of mind_.

Truth be told, James never left arguments unresolved. Not with the Marauders. He hated to do so now with Lily. But he also couldn't stand to make her more upset. He knew if he followed her now, he might only make it worse between them.

 _Shouldn't standing up against Snape have more of an effect on her?_

"What dates did you put down for food scarcity? And for the massacre?"

Marlene, more worrisome about grades than the rest, reverted back to discussing History of Magic exam answers. As routine chatter took center stage, James was grateful that the attention was off his spat with Lily.

 _What happened all of a sudden? We were perfectly fine yesterday._

Upon reflecting, James realized that he'd achieved not space from Lily but had rather succeeded in _ignoring_ her all morning. Well, almost all morning... he couldn't help himself when he thought she'd cut herself on the shards of glass. James cringed now thinking how he had let Ariana bring out the worst in him. All of Potions he'd been distinctly aware of Lily's eyes on the back of his neck. He should have let her approach him after class, walked her to lunch.

 _Ughk_. The inadvertent self-inflicted punishment of distance from Lily, James was sure, would kill him before Voldemort could.

Later that afternoon, double Defense morphed into Magical Creatures as lessons often do in lunch induced stupor. Both classes weren't remarkable in any way, notwithstanding Sirius and Peter each losing their shit for very different reasons when the Magical Creatures teacher brought in cats. This lesson, the latest in a series of magical pets and their uses in the home, was found soothing by Lily, who even took a special liking to a ginger, bushy-tailed cat with brown stripes.

Lily, who had regretted leaving lunch as soon as she was halfway to the Great Hall doors, sighed deeply. Her own pride had proved to be a beast not so easily tamed.

Feeding the cat in Care helped her see reason and clarity, and she was brought back to her own once more. An unfinished thought presented itself to her: if she were to indefinitely deal with the intensity and insanity that was James Potter—and she wanted to, no doubt—keeping a cat to center herself didn't seem such a shoddy idea.

It wasn't until Herbology that James and Lily finally acknowledged one other. They'd chosen each other as partners for the term and, as Auror- and Healer-in-training, were tasked this month with professional wizards' winter garden upkeep.

James, wishing he had followed his heart earlier instead of listening to his head, spoke up gently. Lily, now embarrassed she'd walked out on James not once but _twice_ in less than a day, was atoningly receptive.

"Mind holding these leaves out of the way?" James beckoned Lily to one side of the Lovage plant they were preserving.

Lily acquiesced, noting how painstakingly James worked on this small task.

 _The irony of it!_

As much as she appreciated him, she wanted to slap sense into him. It was exactly that reckless behavior of James's—provoking He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers head on—well aware of the consequences if things took an ugly turn, that scared Lily the most.

 _He ought to be more careful. For the Marauders' sake!_

Lily carefully avoided thinking 'for my sake.'

Lovage was used to brew the Buddlement potion, something James would need for Ministry operations and Lily would in case _Obliviate_ was deemed too strong for cases of accidental magic in front of Muggles. Though he hadn't ingested Lovage, James could have sworn he was feeling its effects.

He was leaning into the roots of the fully grown yet miniature tree with shears in hand. On the other side of the roots was Lily's face, level with his. It was so close, yet out of reach, and James, try as he might, couldn't set his mind on anything but pushing the branches out from between them. He wanted to look into her eyes and apologize. His ego was a small price to pay to remove the imaginary barriers the anger wrought by a schoolyard fight had fabricated between them.

Nevertheless, James clipped away stem by stem, focused on the job at hand yet on high alert for every breath Lily emitted and how the leaves rustled between them.

Professor Sprout was a big believer in becoming one with he plants and in avoiding the use of magic where it wasn't necessary. Lily appreciated the physical nature of the work in the greenhouse as she watched James work away, clearing the twigs and tossing them with a thump into a rubbish bin nearby. Looking at him here and now, inches away, when no excuses to be away from James remained, Lily melted. Anger at James for not controlling himself, fear at how the Death Eaters might retaliate, and sadness at his pushing her away had exhausted Lily today. Before her was the real James, meticulous and caring. Lily chose to let the emotions go.

Suddenly, he clenched his fist, swirling his wrist in the air as if to test for motion and pain. The words came out on their own accord.

"How's your hand?" Lily referenced the morning punch. Snape's bloody nose couldn't have been any more comfortable to James.

James paused but did not look up from where he returned to snip at a dead stem. Strands of Lily's auburn hair fluttered in his peripheral vision. The light wind entering the greenhouse from the January air passed over Lily on its way to James and he could smell her perfume, a scent familiar from their night in the library but one yet unidentified. Simply put, it was driving him mad. He made a mental note to ask her about it.

 _Why did I have to be such an arse?_

"Better..." He found his voice, zeroing in on the question she'd asked. "I'm used to the impact from Quidditch."

James went back to his task, and Lily felt self conscious all of a sudden. His voice was low. Should she not have asked?

 _Stop it_ , Lily thought to herself. _You're overthinking it._

"I didn't mean to stand up for him, you know, at lunch."

At this, James stopped working and set down the shears altogether. He looked up to meet Lily's eyes through the Lovage plant.

"I know—"

"I just—"

They both spoke at once, straightening up so they were no longer bent over the plant. With the slightest of a nod signifying agreement, Lily pressed on.

"It was a one off thing, you punching him, I get it. I just don't want them thinking they can rile you up and expect a reaction."

James moved to release Lily's hand from the branches she was still holding. The brief weight of his gloved touch was comforting to say the least, and Lily felt her shoulders relax from tension she hadn't realized she'd clenched.

Then, James came around and sat Lily down on the greenhouse stool, kneeling in front of her.

"You're right."

"There's strength in controlling your... wait, what? I'm right?"

"Yes, you're right. You weren't standing up for him. Not only should I have not snapped at you, I should have held back from Snape, dealt with it another way—"

"Or not dealt with it at all!" Lily gave a little jump, shifting on the bench from the force of her own words.

James steadied her and looked deep into her eyes. Lily saw an expression so raw that she almost forgot what they were arguing about.

"I guess I just wanted you to side with me."

"I _am_ by your side, James."

Lily's subtle choice of words were not missed by James. She scooted back on the bench as James rose.

"Why did you punch him anyway?"

"He insulted you, exactly what I was trying to prevent from him patterning up with you."

Lily started to speak up, but James went on.

"And no, Lily, I'm sorry if you find it wrong, but I won't stand up for that. I can match up to him if a fight is what he wants."

"Thank you, but what if in that fight you get hurt, and we lose you!" Lily stood as she said this.

The 'I' hidden in Lily's 'we' was sentient.

"This isn't about pranks and detentions at Hogwarts anymore! In a matter of months, it could mean life and death!"

"That's what I'm saying too!" Lily instinctively held James's hand. "Please, James, be careful."

In an effort to run his fingers through his hair with his free hand, James's snow cap fell, and they both looked down at the greenhouse ground.

Simultaneously they crouched down to grab it and their gloved fingers met once more. Lily and James looked at one another.

"Anything worth having is worth fighting for."

As they rose once more, Lily looked into James's sharp eyes, and she trusted him with her whole heart. They'd fight for each other. They'd stand up for their ideals. Who was she to say he shouldn't? As Lily offered James his cap, he instead held her hand firmly, and Lily knew they'd make it through this together.

The moment had but a chance to settle, before Professor Sprout's voice came booming.

"Evans! Potter! Finished for the day? Come help me sort these third years' projects!"

The last third of Herbology was spent pleasantly by the Head Boy and Head Girl. He told her how, for his detention, he'd only be writing an apology letter to the headmaster on why he should mind his behavior and be a role model. She mentioned the color dresses, hairstyles, and dates Emmeline and Marlene had picked out for the seventh year ball.

"But I really think Sirius should ask Emmeline," Lily added. "It's our last year. They should make up."

James nodded, knowing full well that Sirius wasn't even ble to keep up his good humored charm around Emmeline.

"He won't. She hurt him."

"Only after he hurt her," Lily reminded James. "Feelings were mutual, but he turned away."

"And she never gave him a second chance. Anyways, that was two years ago… you can't blame Sirius for being an immature git then. You can hardly now," James finished with a laugh.

Lily cracked a smile and fixated on how much they'd all grown in two years. Their characters deepened and relationships they weren't ready for had ripened.

James and Lily rearranged a few more pots in companionable silence.

The end of their short fight gave way to elation. It had been decided that James would protect her however which way he knew how, and Lily accepted this. The world was hard enough on her as it was, and she knew she should be thankful for all the small joys the universe was sending her. Especially if a joy came in the form of a sturdy, affectionate boy with pools of molten chocolate brown eyes and an intent to do good that was only surpassed by her own.

James intermittently watched Lily as she worked, grouping and shelving the greenery the underclassmen had cultivated into the system devised by their portly professor. Lily felt James's eyes on her but savored the attention in secret. Their return to speaking terms was progress enough for one afternoon and pining for him, as he did for her, was part of the unsaid deal.

Lily was doing their simple task as if it were the most important thing in the world, lifting planters as if they were babies, and was so engrossed in her work she didn't acknowledge James's occasional gaze. James adored this about Lily, how she treated everything in their world, living and non, with the utmost respect—whether or not it was due. She was mild yet deliberate with her movements and agile, light on her feet. James wished he could take her hand once more and twirl her around, dance with her in the garden.

 _Should I ask_ her? _No. I wasn't going to like this. But she brought up the ball! What if she already has a date? Can't be. I would have known. But she also_ just _told me about the other girls' plans._

James decided the suspense was too much for him and his subsequent words were laced with apprehension.

"And you? Do you… did someone… are you going with anyone to the seventh year ball?"

 _Smooth, Prongs._

Lily's heart skipped a beat.

James held his breath.

"Uhm, well," Lily put down parchment with the third year Ravenclaws' names. Her voice dropped. "Davies asked me..."

" _ROMEO DAVIES?!_ " James was as harsh to react as Sirius had been. He recovered momentarily, but his voice stayed icy. "I hope you didn't say yes."

"So what if I did?"

"You've got to be kidding me." James stopped, potted plant in hand, and faced Lily.

"Don't worry, I'm Lily. Not Sirius."

"Not funny!" James said, placing the pot back down. "You set me up for that one."

Lily chuckled to herself before going on. "You should have seen your face. Are you planning to ask anyone?" She continued so the question wouldn't seem so bare. "Or is it going to be a full on Marauders bash, graduating from Hogwarts in style?"

"Oh it'll be a Marauders bash alright, but _that_ and a _Pretty Lady_ aren't mutually exclusive."

James met her eyes as he said this, and Lily swooned.

"Ariana's not so bad, don't you think?"

Lily playfully tossed a handful of dirt at James and it felt shy of him.

"I'm only James, not Sirius."

Lily groaned, rolling her eyes and removing her Herbology gloves. "That's the last of them."

"Go with me, Lily," James mirrored her movements and took off his gloves.

"Is that a command?" she raised a brow.

"If you want it to be?" he genuinely questioned.

"No."

"What? Come on. Who else am I going to ask?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Anyone."

"Why won't you go with me?"

The school bell rang, and Sirius and Remus approached the two.

"All still not well in paradise I see. Where aren't you going with James, Lilyflower?"

"James just asked me to the ball, very artfully by saying," Lily spoke with an airy tone and then eunciated. "'Go with me.'"

"Ah," expelled Sirius. Remus next to him looked amused.

" _What?!_ " James protested.

"Yeah he's never gonna learn, is he?" Sirius looked James up and down, clucked his tongue, and turned to Lily. "You're much better off going with me."

"Padfoot!"

"Ah! Lilypad! Such a serene ship name if you ask me," Sirius linked arms with Lily, took her schoolbag, and led her out to the grounds. "What do they call you and James? Lames is it?"

"Jily actully," James called after them, but Sirius and Lily were off, and Remus was left to walk up the castle with James.

"Why'd she say no? I thought she wasn't mad anymore."

Lily and Sirius, bundled up in heavy traveling cloaks and woolens, trudged up the rugged pathway back to the castle. The air was dry and still, and even the thick layer of white snow lay void of its usual shimmering magic from the lack of sun. Back in December, lights twinkled from Hagrid's Hut and from the trees that lined the castle entryway. The walk back from Herbology then had an eagerness, as if the castle was outstretching her arms in welcome into her secure and toasty walls.

"Why'd you say no? I thought you weren't mad anymore."

"He's been saying 'Go out with me' for years. Forget special! It doesn't even mean anything anymore."

"Theatrics, then," Sirius let out a breath, fogging the air in front of him. "Understood. Any special requests?"

"Just the one."

James and Remus followed not far after, until they had just caught up.

"Pad!" James called. "Reckon Keith Bell will want to step in for Creevey?"

"Oh sure, like I'm to know what every student's thoughts about playing for your Quidditch team are."

The sarcasm in Sirius's voice could hardly be missed. Even the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students cheered more for James's team than they did for their own. Girls visited his practices in clusters and boys drooled over his fluidity on the field, each vying for a **xxsdkfjlsd** j from the Captain.

"I'm sure you could be persuasive," James replied coolly.

What James was getting at finally clicked in Sirius's mind. Keith was an excellent player, but the parental Bells had forbade him from playing Quidditch. They were afraid that in times such as these there was no saying what could happen to their precious son in a 'anything goes' match against Slytherin.

However, Sirius had rescued Keith from a particularly clingy girl by wooing her himself, and Keith owed Sirius.

"Couple of practices shouldn't hurt. Need to train someone until Creevey is better. Bell won't actually have to play come March."

"Consider the job done," announced Sirius.

The quartet was at the top of the snow covered lawns when it happened, just before the wide stone steps became a smooth gray marble walkway.

Sirius turned around so severely in front of Lily that she lost her balance and slipped backward. Whether Sirius pushed her a bit or not was up in the air as it could have been the force of his sudden motion that caught her off guard.

Remus, who had been directly behind Lily, moved sideways and out of the way on cue, pulling James into position.

Lily's heart caught in her throat as she clutched for Sirius and waved her arms to reverse the fall, one which here meant cracking one's head on the stone steps. With the reflexes of a champion athlete and a trained solider, James caught Lily, his arms around her waist. Lily, half of whose face was hidden from the elements, blinked up at James from his arms. The latter was in as much relief and disbelief as was she.

Lily didn't feel unsteady on her feet, though it was an odd diagonal angle she was in, for James was sheltering the entirety of her weight. His arms were a harness, and in them, she was invincible. Lily brought her arms up to James's shoulders to uplift herself, and he cupped her elbows in support.

"Are you okay?" Emotions which hadn't quelled since their conversation in class coursed through James. He didn't want to let her go.

Lily held on as well as James straightened on her feet. So close to his, her heart tempered. Their proximity was apt for a kiss.

Just then, two snowballs came flying at them, hitting both Lily and James square in the face. Sputtering ensued, as did breaking apart to wipe away the slush in order to be able to see again.

When they turned towards their friends, who were ready with more snowballs, James dropped his bag and he and Lily attacked first the snow and then Remus and Sirius.

The last of the day's lessons was capped off when Lily jumped on Sirius's back, smushing snow in his face as if it were pie. Remus took gobfulls in his hand and pelted them at James. When Sirius fell into the ground from Lily's relentless pursuit, James took over, straddling Sirius. Remus helped when James began to bury Sirius but had to reach his lanky arm down his back to remove the snow Lily stuffed down there. Lily also pushed down kneeling James's heels to stuff snow down his shoes. James, now with wet socks, ran after Lily.

"Come here you!"

"No!" Lily called back. "Come get me!"

Sirius, taking advantage of the momentary distraction, rolled over and transformed.

James stopped running as the snow was knee deep and even Lily slowed down after a few seconds, knowing she wouldn't get very far. James slouched and, with his hands on his thighs, began to pant. He motioned to Lily to come back.

"I won't… I promise…" he said between breaths. "Just come here."

Lily managed back to James and he engulfed her in a bear hug, holding held her still while Remus took her snow cap and showered her with snow.

"Remus! James!" Lily said petulantly yet alight with happiness as she caught their eyes, bright from the white of the snow.

Open mouthed laughter and a big black dog animatedly encircling three friends made up for the absent light of the sun on an otherwise silent and gloomy late Wednesday afternoon.


	8. 5:07 pm, Wednesday the 18th of Jan 1978

**MINI update - please review if you feel the feels! Would help me write on!**

* * *

On Wednesday evenings the crew split up until dinner. Alice and Frank, joined at the hip since second year, went off together. The Marauders, after decompressing a short while in the Common Room, usually claimed an empty classroom to concoct their boisterous plans. (On occasion, schoolwork was also completed.) Most Wednesdays, unless the Slug Club had its monthly meeting, Lily held informal Head Girl office hours.

She sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and all students had an open invitation to come to her with whatever for which they might need a listening ear. Sometimes, the teachers would stop by too. In between visitors, Lily attended to her assignments. Today, she was revising Defense theory from the day's lecture. A group of fifth year girls came to freshen up their own theory for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Lily retaught a lesson that sufficed for her own study.

Later that evening, when reviewing an attack strategy that involved Transfiguration, Lily paused to remember the last time McGonagall had come by Head Girl Office Hours.

"Lily, dear," the Professor began, forgoing the dignitaries she used in class. "Would you please persuade Sirius to not cast Sticking Charms in the Slytherin boys' bathrooms? Various teachers have handed him several detentions for this alone and to no avail! Don't make me take off points from our own House now, and frankly, I'd have done so already if it weren't for the increasingly clever ways he circumnavigates the teachers' security enhancements on these bathrooms!"

"Professor, I understand your concern. I truly do, but if he hasn't stopped yet, I don't know what I might possibly say to convince him otherwise?"

"Lily, dear, you are pratically a Marauder. Of course he'll listen to you. If anything, maybe suggest something... _else_? So he stops doing _this_ at least."

Lily took McGonagall's desperation to heart and made a note to inform Sirius that their Head of House was actually _impressed_ by him. Perhaps _that_ would do the trick. Achievement unlocked, Sirius would move on to something else. Furthermore, McGonagall equating Lily to the Marauders ignited such a joy within her that Lily was eager to meet her professor's expectations.

"I'll try my best."

"Thank _you_. I'm sure you'll think of something," and with a rare smile, McGonagall was off.

Lily had taken this conversation to Sirius, who was so celebratory that he had bowed down to Lily, the messenger. She slipped in a suggestion of starting a dueling club, and Sirius, besotted, executed. Planning for it occupied much of his time now, as did being able to put his mastermind into choreographing wand light shows with the mass of students who ended up joining. 'A little light' in these dark times Remus had called it, and the name stuck. They now practiced twice a week and performed at Quidditch halftimes and upon the Great Hall enchanted sky on feast days, syncing up musical swells with the Frog Choir.

Memory aside, less than a half hour to dinner now remained. Weary students began filing into the Great Hall, bearing wisps of news from the both inside and outside the castle.

The bright waxing moon on the sky above failed to compensate for the midweek gloom. Students drummed along in their routine, with little to look forward to now that Hogsmeade visits were cancelled and the next sporting event or holiday was months away. The mounting death toll outside the castle walls, the anxiety it wrought, and a government in such blatant disarray only fueled despair among the student body.

What did help to take students' minds off of The Great War was the news of James and Snape's fight, which had spread like a cursed fire through the castle. Tall tales of arm to arm combat and a disintegrated Potions classroom traveled from one friend group to the next in the hours between lunch and dinner. The younger students even had their hopes set on cancelled Potions lectures in the leading days.

As students began taking their seats, more stares were aimed at the Slytherin table than the Gryffindor. After all, the inarguably stronger Head Boy could do no wrong, and the gossip had told of a black eye on the greasy haired boy that everyone just had to confirm by glimpsing it for themselves.

Few stares, particularly female, were directed towards Lily. She wasn't taken aback though as she had expected them. Fantasizing about how James might ultimately ask her to the ball—now that it was definitive he would based on their talk in Herbology—was instead carrying Lily through the weekday evening.

Only when two students approached the table for their first time at Office Hours was Lily perturbed.

Miss Sleek Blonde Pony Tail, with Sirius's cousin in tow, spoke with her upturned nose looking down upon Lily.

"Listen here, _trollop_ , just so you know, Potter _will be_ mine once the right order is restored. Lowly creatures like you will be nowhere in sight when a righteous government takes the Ministry. Best not get your hopes up. Do you hear me?"

Her manicured nails curled mercilessly around the bindings of her books, and Ariana had clearly applied lipstick just before—likely _for—_ this encounter.

"I know you think you're special because of the attention he gives you. Trust me, it's only some school day fun. Don't think for a second you're his endgame."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. Did this bitch really think Lily would back down because of an empty school girl threat? She spoke up for herself the way she'd learned how.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Because if _James_ is who you're after," Lily paused for effect. "Get in line."

"Damn, baby! You tell them," came Sirius's voice from behind the girls. He continued in a saccharine tone, pretending to choose his words artfully. "Cissy, don't you have less... vapid friends?"

James came swooping in on Lily's side. He made a show of sitting down on the bench next to her and put an arm around her.

Lily felt the blood rush to her cheeks from the sudden contact. She turned to look at his waxy skin and clear lenses. Meeting her eyes, James rested his head on Lily's and drew her in.

The sound of a loud shutter accompanied by a flash of white light caught Lily off guard once more. Someone had snapped a photo of their sweet moment.

Sirius obnoxiously pretended to choke, looking away from the couple, and Narcissa pulled Ariana away.

As James removed his arm from Lily's shoulder, about to ask how she found his acting, a third year Gryffindor boy approached them.

"Hi," he began. "May I talk to you? I need some... advice."

"Hello, Hugh," Lily replied, peeling herself from James and recovering from what she'd wished had been more than just an act. "Of course. Classes alright? How's your family?"

Hugh seemed to drink in James's presence before addressing Lily.

"Yeah, good. Yeah. Family is good too. My sister, she's 10, she's coming to Hogwarts next year. We played Quidditch on our broomsticks every day of the Christmas holidays this year."

Hugh snuck a look at James as he included this detail. He'd been unlucky to not score a spot on the talented Gryffindor lineup this year but hoped the Captain would put in a good word for next.

"That's wonderful! Sounds like a fun time. What can I help you with?"

Hugh looked distracted, as if someone had pulled a carpet from under his feet. Sirius had helped himself to a seat across the table from James and Lily and was now next to where Hugh was standing now.

"It's alright," James said, sensing the young boy's apprehension and beginning to rise. "Don't mind me. You can speak with the Head Girl."

"No, wait!" he rushed. Then containing his excitement, "Sorry, excuse my manners. I think... well, maybe I need help from both of you."

James sat back down and him and Lily were all ears.

"There's this girl. She's in the hospital wing because one of the older Slytherin girls hexed her."

"Who hexed her? Was she punished?!"

"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall suspended her from all activities until the end of the year. She's taking it very seriously... But this girl, Victoria, she's in Gryffindor too. She's not doing so well, and well..." Hugh looked at James once again. "I think she could use a bit of cheering up. Madam Promfrey doesn't let me visit, and I can't ask my friends to help... because they'll tease me."

James caught Sirius's eye, and Lily, unaware, perked up.

"Aw, Hugh," Lily couldn't help herself but ask. "Do you like Victoria?"

Hugh looked down at his shoes. "Well... think she's super nice and super pretty and she laughs at my jokes even when they're not funny."

As the boy's cheeks changed color, James felt a smile creep up his own. From next to him, Lily felt his joy down to her bones. There were over a hundred unsaid reasons why James liked Lily, but the essence of the pure young love was in what Hugh had just described.

"Sounds like she means a lot to you," Lily turned to James, who was staring intently at the shy boy. "Looks like we'll have to help out, won't we?"

"Would you still like her if she didnt laugh at your jokes? James interrupted.

Lily eyed him combatively. _Why was he testing the boy?_

"Uh huh," Hugh mumbled. "It's not just that. I can talk to her, like _really_ talk to her. She's my best friend."

Lily saw James's narrowed eyes relax and softened her own. The safe space between his soft mouth and hers was one she wasn't granted elsewhere.

 _He'd wanted to see if this was more than a schoolboy crush._

"Good," James was unusually curt. "Meet us in the hospital wing an hour before bedtime. We'll get you some time with..."

"Victoria," Lily finished. "And she'll be better in no time! Don't you worry, Hugh."

Upon receiving Lily's brave smile, the boy was off.

"You know your smile alone could defeat Voldemort's army."

For James, Lily smile was sunshine on a summer's day, Tongue Tying Lemon Squash Mrs. Potter would brew up for him and Sirius, and the high of soaring through the skies, giving his best performance for a screaming crowd who loved him almost as much as he loved her.

For a second, Lily's smile faltered and eyes watered. His was no different for her.

Across the table, Sirius cleared his throat. "If my good looks don't get him first."


	9. 10:11 pm, Wednesday the 18th of Jan 1978

**Hope you enjoy the little details inspired by my visit to the Wizarding World in Orlando last month and current rereading of the Half Blood Prince.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"These are no longer micro aggressions! Students dealing with full frontal attacks from their classmates? Hogwarts shouldn't tolerate this! Why doesn't Dumbledore do anything?"

Lily was riled up from seeing the state Victoria had been in: a thirteen year old girl, barely comfortable in her own skin, was attacked for a label she couldn't erase. As the only Muggleborn in her own class, Lily empathized with Victoria all the more.

"I think he's doing what he can by keeping the students in the castle," James started. "Amongst teachers and enchantments."

James and Lily, wiped after a long day, were returning from the hospital wing. James walked just behind Lily. This way, he could revel at her existence to his heart's fill.

He shuddered at the thought of how the day had begun, with him shunning Lily. Their moments since—working, playing, and thinking—had been entangled, and he only wished his words might go further to comfort her than those he was capable of forming.

"He can't just expel Death Eaters' kids. Blood maniacs run the show," James stuck to the facts, well aware that logic calmed Lily more than anything else. "They're on the Wizengamot, in the Ministry. And we can't afford to lose him as Headmaster. These attacks... are an unfortunate reality until we we have something better to trade mortal danger in for."

Lily mused over this explanation as they sauntered down the corridor to Gryffindor tower. No students were in sight and many portrait inhabitants had turned in for the night.

"I just wish there was a way to protect allstudents."

Before visiting the hospital wing—Lily distracted Madam Pomfrey with a question about Healing while James and Sirius helped Hugh make Victoria laugh—James and Lily had spent two hours aggressively planning for the diversity session Dumbledore had called for in place of the Hogsmeade visit. Inter House groups, ice breakers, labeling games, and team bonding activities were all on the agenda.

"We're doing what we can. Take this assignment for instance, and the timing of it is all the more important."

Lily sighed and James whispered "Chocoballs "to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, stepping in front of Lily to hold open the door as she walked through.

James ran his eyes down Lily's soft, dark hair which fell to her chest. He couldn't help but notice the lines on Lily's forehead and her clenched jaw.

Shutting the portrait door behind him, James placed his hands on Lily's shoulders and began to apply pressure with the helm of his hands into the crevice of her neck and her back.

"James," Lily tensed at first but then gave in to the harmless contact. Closing her eyes, she let his firm fingers guide her into the Common Room.

Lily felt the day's activities float away from her mind as James's skin on her neck sent a wave of warm energy down her arms, through her fingertips. Thick school robe and winter boots aside, Lily felt light all of a sudden. Rescued.

He led her to the large maroon sofa across from the fireplace and before letting her go, leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Now, let your tongue go from the roof of your mouth."

Lily exhaled and opened her eyes, adjusting to the dimness due to a steady fire and the lanterns the few remaining students were using to study. James nudged Lily to turn around.

For the second time that day, he brought his forehead to hers and as they touched, Lily had an uncanny urge to remove James's glasses. Eyes closed once again, she breathed him in. He was close enough for her to smell the smudged ink, treacle tart, and Sleakeazy's on him. Like magic, the lines on Lily's forehead melted away.

When James began to draw back, Lily reached out and grabbed his hand, her green eyes focusing on his black ones without blinking.

James brought up his free hand to caress Lily's cheek with his fingertips.

"That's better."

A smile formed between her peachy perfect lips and Lily collapsed on the coach, bringing James down next to her, their school bags plopping on the carpeted floor. Gently readjusting their hold on each other, James and Lily interlaced fingers. Like a dream they didn't want to end, as if the other would vanish if they looked at each other too long, James and Lily closed their eyes and held on tight, falling into another slumber together on a couch in Hogwarts castle.

It was half an hour to midnight when they woke, this time Lily first. The lanterns had gone with their owners but the fire—likely tended to by the Hogwarts elves while they napped—remained strong. She tried to get up and grab her bag, but her hand still in James's brought her back down. Smiling to herself, Lily nudged James awake.

He huffed, and Lily saw his eyes, still closed, shift around.

"James," she whispered, though they were alone and there was no need to be so quiet. "Wake up. We have midnight rounds."

"Hmm," James mumbled. "Five more minutes."

With his free arm, he scooped around Lily's waist and pulled them both down to lay on the sofa. Lily's head slipped onto his shoulder, and even she gave in and snuggled into him.

As James dozed on beneath her, Lily stared into the fireplace, bewitched. The snarling orange flames cut through the air with precision and rhythm—shapeless, soft, and sharp all the same. Worries of schoolwork and life after Hogwarts aside, the dance of the flames brought Lily to the serenity of this moment she was sharing with James.

She tightened her hold on him and remembered a certain night when it had been just the two of them.

Lily was sat on one side of the couch, her feet spread, and James was on the ground underneath her, leaning his back on the couch for support. A text of advanced defensive magic rested on James's propped knees and Lily's fingers occasionally played with his unruly hair. He would grab her fingers as he read on intently as either an excuse to hold her hand or tell her to stop messing up his hair, Lily had not known. She smiled at the memory however and the simple comfort of sharing space with him. How far they had come...

This time it was James who woke Lily, running his hand up and down her bare lower back.

Lily attempted to turn her head from James's shoulder. But at that moment, James lifted his own. A curtain of auburn hair illuminated by the fire fell across James's face and Lily's lips brushed his cheek.

"Ope."

"Sorry," muttered James, his raised neck relaxing once more.

He drew his hands from Lily's back as he sensed she was now trying to get up without squirming too much. Lily lifted her hands abruptly—awkward and unsure of placing them on James's chest to help herself—and there they remained suspended inches above the sofa.

"Here," James slipped to one side, supporting Lily as she rolled off of him.

Lily stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Had a nice nap?" James sat up and mirrored her, smoothening his own hair.

"Couldn't have been better," Lily beamed.

They had no need for their school bags during rounds, but James knelt down to his and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, its royal embroiderery glimmering like gold in even this faintest of lights.

"What do you need that for?" whispered Lily somberly, though it was just the two of them.

"Shh," said James, bringing a finger to his lips.

Igniting a lantern, he took Lily by the hand and pulled her out of the Common Room.

The Head Boy and Head Girl surveyed the castle on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights while the several other Professors staffed the corridors on other days and times. Truth be told, rounds were a formality more than anything else as the Map easily showed who was where - and rarely ever was a student where they weren't supposed to be these days, moving in packs and infrequently after dark as the Ministry (and school) had instructed. In spite of this and simultaneously because of it, James and Lily liked to mix up the route they took down from the Slytherin dungeons to the Hufflepuff nook by the kitchens, as this broke the monotony of their parole. James and the boys had finished the Map before the current school year had begun and no matter how ardently thankful Lily was for it, doing her duty and walking the castle as they should, soothed her.

"We'll bring it along just in case," she had told James at the end of summer holidays when he'd showed her this utterly impressive piece of magic.

Today, Lily kept an extra watchful eye, browsing the Map as they went along. After all, they'd skipped their Monday rounds. James held up their lantern so Lily could see the parchment and their free hands were intertwined.

Her socks had been blown off, truly, at how intricately the Map delineated every twist and turn within Hogwarts and how it showed through little moving maroon footsteps the doings of every castle inhabitant. James had told her they'd started working on the Map in their fourth year. But Lily had dared not express her awe too enthusiastically, as she'd still been flustered remembering the passionate kiss sealing their previous school year.

Lily had wanted to write James several times that summer but both irrational fears and turmoil at home had prevented it. What would she say? What if the letter was intercepted? What if the kiss had only been a result of the hormone induced fervor from winning the Cup? And scariest of all- What if it had indeed meant more?

But then, an evil twist of fate brought her parents to their demise - a fire in the inn where they'd been off to for the weekend. When the news came, Lily had no way of determining if the death had been by magic or not, as their bodies were said to have perished. Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, and Alice had all come by - first taking turns staying with Lily. then, Petunia brought Vernon home, having met him as a fresher at uni, and Lily spent the remainder of the summer holidays at Alice's. Not long after, at the end of July, news came through Frank that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had also passed. But the grief had still been too much for Lily to extend the comforting arm to James she so dearly wanted.

But here they were, somehow holding hands after all that had happened in the preceding months. Both circumstance and intent had drawn them closer, and Lily let his presence by her side fill her. The many things she had saved to say to him escaped Lily at opportune times. This was no different.

"James, when did you and the boys have a chance to work on the Map? You can't have enchanted it over the holidays."

"Ah," replied James, allowing Lily, who was looking at him, to walk slightly ahead. Using his pivotal position to his advantage, James twirled Lily.

"No, really!" she said animatedly, tugging on his hand. "You can't do magic outside the castle!"

"That's the best part about living in a wizarding home. The Ministry can't detect who did the magic."

"But surely, your par—"

Lily froze, realizing what she was about to bring up.

James continued on, his thumb massaging Lily's forefinger.

"Mum and Dad," he replied calmly, "didn't believe in policing us. They thought the best way for us to discover our boundaries was uninhibited exploration. That's how Sirius and I got good: practice. We'd spend so much of our summers testing out what we'd learned or being inventive. Dad was always there for a laugh if something went wrong, and Mum helped clean up without a second word."

Lily's chest swelled as James spoke. She hadn't been able to bring up her own parents with him or with anyone else. Not even Alice. But hearing James reminisce so lovingly - it made Lily brave.

"I would have liked to meet them," she said softly.

"Oh they would have loved you," James chirped. "Especially Dad! With the Potions whiz you are, he would've made you heir to the Sleakeazy's empire. And Mum - she was surrounded by us boys constantly. She would have loved a daughter."

At this, something gripped Lily's chest from within. As if important documents had passed hands or a vow had been taken. Lily ached to promise Mrs. Potter she need not worry. She'd take care of her boy from now on.

"You must miss them dearly," Lily's hold on James tightened. "I do."

James and Lily had reached the Owlery after departing from Ravenclaw Tower and were now moving towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Yeah," James said. "I do."

He hadn't even told Sirius how much.

James remembered exactly what he'd been doing when he had heard. The summer sun was burning down on them pleasantly as they surfed on conjured waves in the garden of Potter Estate. Peter was napping under the shade of the Gomas Barbadensis tree (the only one outside of China). Sirius had had one too many Frozen Butterbeers so Remus was the one keeping the waves coming. And James, he felt the rush and taste of the sea though he hadn't left his own backyard. Frank apparated at the scene (he was one of few allowed to) and taken them by surprise. It came from Alice, who told Frank, who had to tell his mates - Lily's parents had died.

Remus lost control of the waves and they flooded the garden with a cosmic swoosh. Peter was drenched awake and Sirius brought to his senses so fast you'd think he hadn't been drunk to begin with. And James - James tasted blood mixed with the salt of the sea. He'd bit his lip hard and dismounted the water board, charging at Frank.

The girls are with her now, Frank had said. his friends controlled him but it was clear how much he, and even Remus for that matter, wanted to be with her. A handful of days later, they went to the wake held for Mr. and Mrs. Evans - no funeral was held as the bodies hadn't been found - but James doubted that Lily, so pegged at time with grief, even realized they'd been in attendance.

They lost their mothers and fathers so close in time that the memory of one loss blurred into the other. Though doubly troubling, it was a bitterness subdued for it was shared.

"You know, I haven't been able to talk to Sirius about it. I feel..."

James and Lily had climbed the steps to Astronomy Tower. Lily grabbed the lantern from James's hand and placed it on an open wall. Then, Lily propped herself up to sit on the wall, and James rushed to support her, his arms reaching behind her.

"Careful!"

A shadow flashed on James's moonlit face but Lily's inquisitive eyes brought him back.

"You were saying..."

He looked down into her lap. "I feel selfish mourning a loss whereas others weren't even as lucky as I was."

James looked up at Lily.

"Sirius and Remus were both shunned by their families, and Peter, he's never known his. Frank is loved for sure but also so pressurized by his mother."

Lily listened devotedly.

"And my parents - they were so unconditional, so affectionate. And they stayed true to their values until their dying breath! I should be proud, happy to be their son, and do justice to their memory. Not waste myself being sad."

What James let on now was a clear giveaway that he had long thought this way but had been unable to let it out. Saying it now was as if a weight the size of a pumpkin from Hagrid's garden was off James's chest.

"James," Lily cupped his face. In the cold pale light of the moon, her hand possessed all the warmth of a rising sun. "You are allowed to feel sad. You're allowed to mourn your rightful loss. To share your pain with your friends."

Lily paused for a brief moment to search his face. He was still with her.

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping by saying this, but it's what I think Mr. and Mrs. Potter would have wanted."

Whether it was her unbreakable gaze or the sincerity of her words, James felt his chest continue to lighten in a way he had never imagined it would when he heard a group of Death Eaters had finished them off for hiding a Muggle born intern of Sleakeazy's at Potter Estate.

"They'd be so proud of you," Lily pressed on. "They were and they are."

She leaned backward into James's iron hold to get a clearer look at the cloudless night sky. Thousands of stars could be seen above the Scottish countryside, and this real sight was so much more strikingly beautiful than any enchanted ceiling. Lily felt James's hold on her strengthen. "

"And they went," Lily added with nerve, "The way they would have wanted to."

James brought himself closer to Lily and pulled her toward him, determined to not let her weight shift too close to the ledge. From her propped position, her head was higher than his, and James too looked up at Lily and the real night sky beyond her.

Merlin help him,she was so beautiful. And the words she'd said to him were what he'd needed to hear. No less than those of an angel.

James longed to kiss the bearer of those sweet truths but he dared not disturb the moment. James recognized the wonder in Lily's eyes as she bore into the vastness as identical to his own when he scanned the skies. They were both looking, he was sure, for the same indication, the same solace, in the stars.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

Lily turned to James, the magical blue flame of the lantern blazing between them. She noticed how though his face didn't contain the grandeur of the skies there was an equally timeless quality to it.

In the still winter air, James hugged Lily. His arms enveloped around her waist seamlessly, and Lily cradled James's head, bringing her chin to rest upon it.

They stood like that, embracing one another, for minutes—the proximity natural and welcome.

It was as if this time, they didn't want to ever let go.

But after some time, let go they did, and James helped Lily off the wall, her palms pressing on to his shoulders.

"You were asking about the Map, right?" James moved briskly to their earlier point of conversation. "Well, there's something I have to show you."

James picked up pace, skipping down the stairs from the Astronomy Tower with Lily in tow.

"James! Slow down!"

But he did not show any signs of stopping, and Lily was soon out of breath from protesting and running.

Nonverbally, Lily cast a spell around her and James. Quite a useful one invented by Remus so that their classmates could not eavesdrop on 'sensitive' Marauder conversations, it had proliferated among their year and the year above them. Rumor had it that it was even adopted and used often by Slytherins. Muffliato proved to be helpful here as Lily didn't want to attract trouble while on duty. James was being far from quiet flying through the castle.

He decelerated as he and Lily reached the third floor, several levels down from where they had started. Navigating masterfully through the corridors, James finally drew to a halt in front of the statue of a one eyed witch.

Lily looked at James, bewildered, but he didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he said something Lily couldn't make out and Lily heard an ominous click, the sound of a stone latch lifting.

James beckoned to Lily and pulled her behind the statue.

"Lumos," Lily said and to her surprise, a slide encased in a tunnel had been revealed behind the statue. "What?! Where does this go?"

"Lily," he breathed. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then come on!"

James sat into the slide and motioned next to him for Lily to join.

She looked apprehensive.

"It's late, we should be getting back. We have class in the mor—"

"Come on, Lily! Now are you a Marauder or not?"

This seemed to do the trick for, with a loud 'Oof!,' Lily climbed next to James.

One arm around her, he pushed them off and before long they landed with a thud on soft ground.

"Where are we?"

"Alright, Lily?" James was up first and offered Lily his hand.

"Yes," she replied, taking it graciously. "Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see."

James and Lily walked once again in near darkness lit only by the tip of Lily's birch wand and James's lantern. Close to an hour later, a metal trapdoor appeared on the floor above them.

James unlocked it, quite unceremoniously. "Ladies first."

Lily positioned herself beneath the door, ready for James to help her up.

"Wait! Put this on!"

And the Cloak James had made a point to pack he draped around Lily.

"When you get up there, keep the Cloak on and cover the door with it so I can enter unseen!"

She nodded at his unusual instructions. Couldn't whoever might see them also see the trapdoor opening?

James hoisted invisible Lily through and followed suit, her abiding by his instructions so they were now both well concealed and sitting in—

"Honeydukes? James, we can't be here!" Lily scolded in a whisper.

"Live a little, Lils. Anyways, we're not staying here, I wanted to take you somewhere else."

"We should go back, I don't feel right about this."

James stopped short of the stairs that led up Honeydukes cellar into the main shop.

"Lily, I know this is unconventional, but you've come with me this far. A little farther can't hurt?"

And there, standing so close to his solid body under the velvety luxe of the Cloak, Lily lost count of how many times she and James had now held hands.

They exited into the dry January air. The thatched roofs of Hogsmeade village shoppes and homes were laden with snow. Though the night was clear, snow frozen solid from a previous fall had not been fully cleared except where the market footpaths had called for it.

James guided them over the cobblestones determinedly, sheltering Lily from stepping accidentally into the snow. They weren't dressed for the outdoors.

"Why the Cloak? No one can see us anyway," Lily started but then wondered if their destination might warrant it.

"We won't set off the alarms under the Cloak," James explained. "The village has been on high alert in the past year, and we wouldn't have gotten farther than Honeydukes."

"So I take you've done this before?"

Her voice faltered, and as if reading her mind, James replied casually. "Yes, whenever Pad wants supplies from Zonkos or Moony wants sweets to cozy up to a Professor. But never at night. Or with anyone else."

Lily felt her face flush. How quickly she'd gotten jealous—and assuaged even faster!

"The bit about the security though, that was in the Prophet," James went on. "Plenty of towns across England are upping their guard. It won't stop Death Eaters if you ask me, but I guess we all like our false comforts."

James had taken Lily to the far end of the village where the buildings thinned and even in the thick of night, darkness somehow burgeoned.

Lights in the molten glass windows of the Hog's Head were the only sign of conscious life Lily had seen since arriving in Hogsmeade. The great boar decorating the entrance head was flanked by two candles which bore the same flickering blue flame as their lantern.

Pushing open the door and slipping the Invisbility Cloak off Lily and himself, James browsed the pub interiors for its owner.

"Potter!" boomed a grumbly voice. "What are you doing? You can't be here this hour!"

It had to be nearly two in the morning. Lily agreed with the aged barman before she saw him. He was serving a hunched figure shroud in brown, and two young men hardly older than her and James were the only other patrons at this time. His face coming into view, Lily noticed the barman's beard was as white as yet not as long as Dumbledore's. And there was a familiarity she couldn't place—

"Oh, Aberforth! Good to see you. Can't a boy have a date in peace at this fine establishment?"

"Have a date he can," conceded Aberforth, walking over to wipe the settled dust off of a table for two. "But not past curfew and especially not—"

"Please, just the one drink?" James asked, undefeated, as he pulled a chair for Lily.

"We came so far!"

Lily, picking up on the fact that this wasn't James's usual charms but that he was friendly with this barman, introduced herself. "Hello, sir. I'm Lily."

"Oh alright, I guess one drink won't do any harm," Aberforth said to James, smiling at him knowingly. "No more though! Ah hello, Miss Evans. Pleasure to meet you. Minnie and my brother tell me what a joy it has been to have had you among Hogwarts ranks these past several years. And a truly talented addition to St. Mungos you will make, I am sure of it! They don't know what's coming their way! I'm glad Potter here has finally gotten his chance. He's been talking about you for y—"

"Two steaming butterbeers please," interrupted James, whose eyebrows had shot up a meter.

Who was this mirthful old man? His brother? And how did he know so much about her?

"And extra foam," completed Aberforth as he disappeared into the kitchens.

Nevertheless, pride gushed within Lily at being so complimented both genuinely and unexpectedly. Relaxing, she looked over to James who answered her questions without her having to ask.

"Aberforth Dumbledore. He's Dumbledore's brother. Has been running this place as long as Dumbledore has been teaching. Says he likes 'the simple life,' 'unlike Albus,'" James made air quotes. "He's a part of the Order but the boys and I have been coming here for ever."

"Too cool for the Three Broomsticks, are you?" Lily teased, battling eyes with James. "A brother! Who knew?"

"Some would say this place is dingy, but look how cool Aberforth is! And not untalented! He's Dumbledore's brother after all. Not unlike Dumbledore, who won't take up a Ministry job, he's content with the life he has here. He's like a grandfather! And he makes suggestions to Marauder pranks too! Remember when we enchanted the staircases to become slides if Lestrange or Malfoy were walking up them? That was all Aberforth! That was some serious Transfiguration work right there... And when we made it so the whole lot of copied homework parchments would transform into paper dragons and fly..."

Lily couldn't contain her smile at truly how dorky the popular Quidditch Captain was. He respected the extent and boundaries of magic so much that this was one of the many things she'd come to love about him. Despite the hour, despite any obligations, there was no place Lily Evans would rather be than here in front of James as he manifested the very satisfaction she craved from life.

It wasn't long into James's shpiel that Aberforth returned with their piping hot drinks. His twinkling blue eyes did not miss the focus with which Lily listened to James and the fearless purity with which he shared his soul with her.

Hand on his hip after he set down the goblets on scaly green coasters, Aberforth gave James an approving look. This wasn't missed by Lily as she looked up to whisper a word of thanks.

Not knowing how to react, she blurted jokingly, "Couldn't this have waited two days? Seventh years are allowed to come to Hogsmeade."

"A week ago, everyone had been allowed," James stated.

"Miss Evans," Aberforth turned to Lily. "I shouldn't be allowing you two to be here. The castle is far more safe. But this strapping young man is right. Don't live with regrets or you'll become an old man like me sooner than you would like."

Removing a rag tucked into this waistcoat, Aberforth returned to the bar, leaving the couple alone once more.

"I still can't believe we're here, right now," said Lily, pulling the goblet towards her. It wasn't just that she and James had snuck out of the castle, but that in the current state of terror, it was even possible for a boy and a girl to share a drink at a bar.

James reached across the table for Lily's hand—by now, an act he'd committed countless times. Lily looked up at him, in awe still of many things that night—that the Invisibility Cloak possessed greater powers, that Dumbledore had a brother, that James made an effort to take her out and her mind off of their heavier topics after a long day himself of being a student, Head Boy, and Order member.

"You're crazy," Lily said giddily.

"Life's too short, Lils. Who knows if we'll live to see the world without the war. Don't get me wrong—I'm not being pessimistic. But if Voldemort came knocking this very second—and of course I'll fight—but I don't want to die without doing everything on earth with you."

At this, Lily's expression softened and she stared incredulously at James, failing desperately to understand how this could be real. How he could be real. And this feeling.

Of falling.

"To you," Lily said, raising her glass. Her eyes were already drunk with hope and stuck on the words that would make any girl swoon. She was lucky to be the one they'd been spoken to by, "James Potter. May your wish come true."

Lily then clinked her glass with James's and brought the goblet to her lips. Eyes closed, she was well aware that he was staring at her with eyes just as starry.

She had believed every word he had spoken, and as the hot Butterbeer coated her throat, the burn of the alcohol causing her heart to skip a beat, Lily too wished for James Potter to one day have everything in the world he wanted.


End file.
